20 000 años hacia atrás
by Don Cocono
Summary: Asi que ¿quieres saber la historia de Sosuke Aizen? Bueno, pero no creas que te saldrá gratis
1. Trato

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Trato<strong>

Irritación.

Eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de un joven estudiante shinigami, el cual se encontraba caminado en las calles del Rukongai, después de terminar las clases del día en la Academia. Simulando unos diecinueve años humanos, de estatura media, aproximadamente un metro y sesenta centímetros, delgado, tez clara, pelo negro, lacio y corto, y ojos marrones y pequeños, que en esos momentos chispeaban enojo. Su nombre Dayu Yoshida.

El motivo de que Dayu estuviera de mal humor ese día era que era miércoles. Ese espacio de la semana en el que tenía una clase un poco especial para él: Historia. No es que le desagradara el acontecer de hechos pasados, sino el adulto que intentaba mostrárselos. Ya que a él le gustaba aprender de la forma más completa posible, y esa asignatura dejaba mucho que desear para su gusto, en especial en la sesión de hoy.

―_Maestra Fujiwara, este libro se brinca mucho en el tiempo ¿por qué omite bastantes sucesos de hace veinte mil años? ―preguntó Dayu a una mujer de aparentes cincuenta años humanos._

―_Porque son demasiado desagradables como para volverlos a repasar ―contestó la profesora con voz tranquila._

―_Pero sólo mencionan que Ichigo Kurosaki terminó con uno de los episodios más terribles de la Sociedad de Almas. Después dice todo el culebrón que tuvo que pasar para recuperar sus poderes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente antes de que los perdiera? ―volvió a cuestionar Dayu._

―_Mire Yoshida, deje de estar insistiendo con ese tema de qué pasó hace veinte mil años. Lleva dos clases con lo mismo, y no creo que a sus compañeros les interese. Sólo le diré que hubo un tipo llamado Sosuke Aizen que hizo intentó conseguir la Oken por medios bastante violentos y asquerosos, falló y punto ―dijo la profesora, con un poco de enfado._

Ante la mención de ese nombre su curiosidad creció un poco y le preguntó a su maestra más cosas de ese hombre. Su pequeño atrevimiento le costó un poco caro, ya que su profesora le dejó un trabajo en el cual debía de poner el pasado de hace veinte mil años, con especial atención en el tal Aizen, para dentro de dos semanas. Por si fuera poco, el dichoso trabajo contaba como el setenta y cinco porciento de su calificación final. Además, se llevó un chasco terrible al saber, después de clase, que los libros de la biblioteca estaban como su libro de texto: sin ninguna clase de información acerca de Aizen

"_Maldita vieja"_ pensó Dayu "_Y ahora como le voy a hacer para este trabajo"_. Suspirando un poco resignado, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa. Una vivienda sencilla, de un piso, que tenía suficiente espacio como para albergar a otras tres personas más, su padre, madre y hermana. Entrando a su hogar, dejó sus cosas de la Academia, se cambió de ropa y se encaminó al restaurante de su familia, a pocas cuadras de allí.

* * *

><p>Legó a un local de tamaño mediano, con cupo suficiente para treinta mesas. Al fondo del establecimiento se encontraba la cocina, con su ventana para pasar la comida. Al lado de la ventana, estaba la caja, y en medio de la pared izquierda el baño. Dayu, al entrar, se asombró por la cantidad de clientes que tenían ese día, ya que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.<p>

Un hombre robusto, de pelo castaño oscuro, le dio la bienvenida un poco enfadado.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―se quejó el hombre―. Sabes muy bien que esta es la hora más concurrida. Estos dos últimos miércoles has llegado tarde, ¿volviste a tener un desacuerdo con la profesora de Historia?

―Si papá ―contestó Dayu ―, además me dejó un trabajo en el cual tengo que mencionar lo acontecido hace veinte mil años, mencionando especialmente a un tal Sosuke Aizen. Por si fuera poco no encontré nada en la biblioteca y cuenta como parte de mi calificación final.

―Ya ves lo que te sacas por hacer muchas preguntas ―dijo su padre. Dayu asintió con fastidio―. Ahora ponte el delantal y hazte cargo de las órdenes. Hay mucha clientela.

Dayu obedeció y, por el lapso de una hora, estuvo capturando y entregando los pedidos de los comensales. Al ser el único mesero tuvo que darse prisa en lo que hacía, yendo y viniendo lo más rápido que podía entre las mesas abarrotadas de almas hambrientas.

―Vaya, papá tenía razón ―suspiró Dayu, un poco cansado―, había mucha gente hoy. ¿Qué acaso les dio por no cocinar este día? Bueno, ahora hay que levantar los platos sucios, y después pensar como obtendré información del trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no hay tanta clientela―. Y comenzó a recoger y limpiar las mesas

El joven tenía razón en cuanto a la gente. Después de una hora ya sólo quedaban tres mesas, dos de ellas ocupadas por estudiantes shinigami, de aproximadamente su misma edad o menores que él, y la otra por un anciano tuerto, flaco y de pelo blanco y corto, de aparentes noventa o más años humanos, que degustaba un plato de ramen. Dayu se detuvo un poco a pensar en su trabajo, sentándose en una mesa.

―A ver, empezaré así "Hace vente mil años había un tipo, Sosuke Aizen, que intentó conseguir la Oken para asesinar al Rey Shinigami y…" ―se detuvo. No era el mejor comienzo para un trabajo que representa la mayor parte de la calificación final de una materia, además de que sólo tenía esos pocos datos, qué quería Aizen y para qué. La frustración empezó, debido a su escasez de información, y, sumado a su enojo con la profesora, lo mejor que pudo hacer Dayu en ese momento fue golpear la mesa.

―¡Maldita materia! ¡Maldita Fujiwara! ¡Maldito Aizen, cabrón mal nacido! ―bramó. De inmediato escuchó a su padre gritar "¡Contrólate, no seas majadero!", las risas de los estudiantes debido a su dilema y una tos bastante fuerte, proveniente de la mesa del anciano.

Dayu fue a socorrer en seguida al viejo, ya que se estaba ahogando con el caldo del ramen. Tras unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, el hombre se recuperó.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ―preguntó Dayu―. No era mi intención asustarlo de esa manera, lo siento.

―Descuida ―dijo el viejo. Tenía una voz un poco grave, áspera y cansada, como si no hubiera hablado en bastante tiempo―. No fue nada serio, no te preocupes. El caldo se fue para el lado equivocado ―agregó, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho.

―Bueno, con su permiso ―Dayu iba a continuar levantando platos sucios y limpiando mesas, pero la voz del anciano acaparó su atención de nuevo, volteando a verlo.

―¿Alguien te dejó un trabajo sobre Sosuke Aizen, verdad? ―preguntó, mirando su cuenco de ramen.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―interrogó Dayu.

―Tal vez por tus protestas, chico ―contestó el viejo, viendo al joven

―Bueno, quizás exagere un poco con lo que pasó, pero sí. Me dejaron un trabajo en el cual tengo que mencionar lo ocurrido hace veinte mil años, con especial mención de ese tipo ―comentó Dayu

―Yo te podría ayudar un poco ―sugirió el hombre.

―¿Qué dijo? ―cuestionó Dayu, un poco escéptico.

―Que te podría decir muchas cosas acerca de Sosuke Aizen, ¿qué opinas? ―aclaró el anciano.

Una pequeña esperanza, pero Dayu lo pensó. Optar por los relatos de un viejo, que seguramente serían mentiras en su mayor parte (ya que el hombre lucía bastante acabado), a no hacer nada, repetir Historia y volverle a ver la cara a Fujiwara un año más. Definitivamente la opción correcta era la primera.

Dayu estaba a punto de emitir una respuesta al viejo, cuando la cara de una joven, de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, se asomó por la ventana de la entrega de comida.

―¡DAYU! ―gritó su hermana, enfadada ―¡Dónde están los demás platos! Sabes que no se lavan solos, así que tráelos de una buena vez―. Y se retiró de la ventana, hacia la cocina.

Dayu replicó molesto: ―¡Ten paciencia! Estoy arreglando un asunto muy importante, así que espera un poco ―. Se tranquilizó un poco para hablar con el anciano―. Lo siento, mi hermana es impaciente lavando platos. Y sí, quiero que me cuente lo que sepa de Sosuke Aizen.

El viejo esbozó una sonrisa: ―De acuerdo, pero no creas que te va a salir gratis.

―¿Eh?

―Estos relatos tendrán su precio

"_Puta madre"_ pensó Dayu _"Ahora que tengo una pequeña solución, otro obstáculo surge. ¿Qué querrá? Si es dinero, le puedo decir adiós a esta salvación y hola al extraordinario de Historia"._

―Quiero, durante los días en que te cuente lo que sé, gratuitamente una taza de té y tofu asado en salsa de soya en la cena ―dijo el anciano.

Dayu estaba sin palabras. Nunca pensó que el viejo le haría una petición de ese tipo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente normalmente pidiera dinero o cosas valiosas a cambio de favores, pero este hombre rompía con ese esquema. Tal vez a su padre no le guste la idea de regalar la comida y quizá se llevaría un buen regaño, pero valdría la pena. Como dice el dicho "el fin justifica los medios"

―¿Qué dices chaval? ¿Aceptas mi sugerencia? ―cuestionó el anciano, sacando a Dayu de sus pensamientos.

―¿Eh? Ah, si. Claro que acepto, pero no vaya a salir con que quiere otra cosa ―le advirtió el joven.

El viejo soltó una pequeña risa: ―No te preocupes, ya no exigiré más cosas. O que pensabas que te iba a pedir, ¿eh? ¿Dinero? ¿Alhajas? ¿Los cascabeles de Kempachi Zaraki? ¿La zanpakuto de Rukia Kurosaki? ―le sonrió burlón.

Dayu esbozó una media sonrisa: ―Pues algo por el estilo, pero nunca creí que fuera a pedir la cena gratis.

―Cada quien tiene distintas prioridades ― dijo el anciano. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme y con ayuda de un bastón, se levantó de la mesa. Dayu quiso ayudarle, pero el hombre le negó con la mano. Cuando estuvo de pie volvió a hablar. ―Muy bien chaval, entonces ¿es un trato? ―preguntó y le extendió la mano.

Dayu le estrechó la mano: ―Trato hecho, señor. Mañana podemos comenzar.

―Perfecto ―le respondió el viejo. El joven iba a seguir con sus tareas del restaurante, pero el anciano lo interrumpió―. Ten chaval, se te olvidó este ―y le mostró el cuenco vacío.

Dayu lo tomó y apiló junto con los demás trastes sucios. El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, con pasos que, al parecer, le costaban muchísimo esfuerzo. El joven, al observarlo, recordó que había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle y se acercó al viejo.

―Disculpe señor, ¿cómo se llama? ―cuestionó Dayu

El anciano, sin voltear a verlo, le respondió: ―Llámame Tastuán, chaval ―y continuó su camino hacia el exterior.

Dayu lo miró un rato más hasta que salió del restaurante y desapareció por el lado izquierdo. Después dijo para si mismo: ―Tastuán, que raro nombre ―y prosiguió con sus quehaceres.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer fic, así que se aceptan críticas y sugerencias para poder mejorar.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.  
><strong>


	2. Bueno, hay que empezar

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Bueno, hay que empezar<br>**

Eran las seis de la tarde, el Sol caía en el Rukongai para dar paso a la noche, el clima comenzaba a refrescar un poco y el restaurante de los Yoshida tenía poca gente. Dos o tres personas que venían a ver que estaba en el menú de la cena.

― Mesero ―llamó un cliente.

― Voy, espere un poco ―contestó Dayu, notándose un poco de dolor en su voz.

El joven se acercó a la mesa del hombre, cojeando. Éste se asustó un poco debido al andar y aspecto de Dayu. El mesero lucía visiblemente herido: tenía algunos moretones en sus antebrazos, una cortada en su mano izquierda y raspones en la cara.

― Buenas tardes, ¿qué va a ordenar? ―preguntó Dayu.

El cliente volteó a ver el menú: ― Unos takoyakis(1), y de beber un té negro, por favor ―dijo, entregándole la carta al joven

Dayu asintió y recogió el menú. Estaba apuntando la orden cuando el hombre de la mesa lo volvió a llamar.

― Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, puedo preguntar ¿en dónde se hizo eso? ―interrogó el cliente, señalando las heridas.

Dayu se miró los moretones y la cortada: ― ¿Esto? ―sonrió un poco― Son detallitos que pasan cuando uno estudia para ser shinigami. Hay que prepararse muy bien para las peleas, aunque a veces no se sale bien parado de éstas ―contestó.

― Vaya, debe ser duro ―comentó el cliente.

― Un poco, pero me gusta ―agregó Dayu―, en diez minutos estará lista su orden.

― Si, gracias ―dijo el hombre, y el mesero se retiró a entregar el pedido en la ventana de la cocina.

Al dejar la orden, se sentó en una mesa cercana donde tenía un frasquito con antiséptico, gasas y una pila ordenada de hojas de papel en blanco. Tomó una gasa y la mojó un poco con la solución, para aplicársela en la cortada de la mano.

― ¡Auch! ―respingó, ya que el líquido escocía bastante.

Aguantándose el ardor, terminó por aplicarse el antiséptico en la cortada. Luego prosiguió con los raspones. Nunca creyó tener tantas heridas, ya que su maestra de Hakuda, aunque era descendiente de Kempachi Zaraki y tenía cierto furor a la hora de pelear, se controlaba mucho para no destrozar a sus alumnos en las prácticas. Aunque eso no impedía que ella les mostrara la forma más dura de esa disciplina básica en los Shinigami, terminando a veces en una verdadera paliza para aquellos que no recordaran los movimientos aprendidos.

Dayu finalizó con el antiséptico y comenzó a mover sus antebrazos de arriba abajo para secar la solución, cuando una voz cansada y áspera lo llamó.

― Buenas noches chaval ―saludó Tastuán, tomando asiento al lado del joven y dejando su bastón recargado en la mesa.

― Buenas noches señor ―respondió Dayu, dejando de mover sus antebrazos.

― ¿Pero qué te pasó, chaval? ¿Acaso tuviste alguna bronca? ―preguntó el anciano, posando su vista en las heridas del mesero.

― No, no, nada de eso ―dijo Dayu― simplemente son detalles que a veces me pasan en las clases prácticas.

Tastuán se rascó un poco la barbilla y sonrió levemente: ― ¿Por torpe? ―interrogó burlón.

― Si, es que yo… ―contestó Dayu sin pensar, pero calló al captar la pregunta de viejo y reformuló su respuesta ―. No, no, no lo que pasa es que las lecciones de Hakuda son bastante complicadas y si uno no recuerda bien la clase pasada le puede ir mal en la siguiente.

El viejo soltó una pequeña risa ante el argumento del joven: ― No te preocupes si no eres lo suficientemente bueno, todavía ―dijo―. Dime, ¿cuántos años llevas en la academia? ―preguntó.

― Apenas dos ―respondió Dayu.

― Ves, todavía te queda mucho camino por recorrer ―comentó Tastuán―. Además ―levantó su dedo índice derecho―, todos los grandes shinigamis que pertenecieron, pertenecen y pertenecerán al Seireitei en algún momento tuvieron, tienen y tendrán que pasar por la Academia ―relajó su dedo―. Tal fue el caso de Sosuke Aizen.

Dayu, al ver que el viejo ya comenzaría con la historia de Aizen, tomó su bolígrafo y una hoja de papel. Por mucho que dudara de la veracidad, no quería perderse ni un detalle en los relatos del hombre.

Tastuán, al ver la acción del joven, alzó una ceja: ― ¿Qué haces, chaval? ―cuestionó.

― Pues, como pensé que ya iba a comenzar a contar de Aizen, ya me estaba preparando para apuntar ―contestó Dayu.

El anciano sonrió un poco y levantó su dedo índice izquierdo: ― No, no, no ―dijo, moviendo de lado a lado su dedo―, no te voy a contar nada hasta que me traigas mi cena.

― Pero… ―intentó protestar el muchacho.

― Nada chaval ―le cortó Tastuán tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos―, si no hay cena primero, no hay historia. Así de simple.

"_Vejete berrinchudo"_ pensó Dayu _"Bueno, por lo menos ya no me sorprenderá mañana"_. Anotó la orden del anciano, se levantó de la mesa y la dejó en la ventana de la cocina. Iba a sentarse con Tastuán cuando la voz de la cocinera, su madre, anunció la orden de takoyakis lista, junto con el té negro.

― Disculpe señor, vuelvo enseguida ―dijo Dayu, dirigiéndose al viejo.

― Te espero chaval ―respondió Tastuán―, tú atiende a tus clientes en lo que sale mi cena. Además encontré algo bastante interesante que leer en lo que terminas ―añadió, asomando de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser una revista.

El joven se dirigió a la ventana, tomó la orden de takoyakis y el té, y se los fue a entregar al comensal, todavía cojeando un poco. El cliente le dio un "Gracias" y comenzó a comer. Dayu se dirigió a la entrada para ver si venía más gente al restaurante, pero sólo veía unas cuantas personas ir y venir en la calle sin detenerse en el negocio de su familia.

― Tofu asado en salsa de soya y un té ―exclamó la voz de su madre.

Dayu fue, con dificultad, hacia la ventana, tomó la orden de Tastuán y se dirigió a la mesa. El anciano estaba leyendo la revista, cuya portada tenía a una mujer de aspecto bastante demacrado y pálido, mirada severa, labios de un llamativo carmín, pelo negro, lacio y largo con un fleco en la totalidad de su frente y vestimentas antiquísimas rojas europeas con olanes negros.

― Vaya, esta mujer era bastante poderosa y mala. Logró matarlos a ambos, pero aun así… ―murmuró Tastuán.

― Listo señor, su orden está aquí ―anunció Dayu, poniendo la comida en la mesa

El viejo cerró su revista y la guardó: ― Gracias chaval ―le dijo al joven y tomó sus palillos―. A ver que tal está el tofu ―agregó, agarrando un cuadrito y comiéndolo.

Dayu observaba como el anciano mascaba lentamente. Tragó y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo levemente.

― El tofu está bastante bueno, chaval ―comentó Tastuán de forma positiva―. El cocinero o la cocinera tiene muy buen sazón, dale mis felicitaciones ―y se llevó otro cuadrito a la boca.

― No hay problema, le diré más tarde ―le aseguró Dayu y tomó asiento al lado del hombre―. Bueno, ya que tiene su cena ¿podríamos empezar con la historia de Aizen? ―cuestionó con un deje de impaciencia.

Tastuán tragó el bocado de tofu y miró al joven: ― Ya que está aquí mi cena, cumpliré con mi palabra. Mira, toda gran historia siempre tiene un inicio ¿cierto? ―el joven asintió―. Con Sosuke Aizen no es diferente. Toda la gente rumora de lo que hizo hace veinte mil años, lo condenan de monstruo, loco y ambicioso, pero te aseguro que no conocen sus antecedentes. Y por esa parte empezaremos hoy.

― ¿Aizen hizo más cosas aparte de sus principales acontecimientos? ―preguntó Dayu, tomando su bolígrafo y una hoja de papel.

― Sí, chaval, por algo empezó ―contestó el viejo, tomando una pose seria, dando una imagen como si estuviera abriendo sus recuerdos―. Verás, de su lugar de nacimiento e infancia no te puedo contar ya que no la recuerdo. Pero sí de sus comienzos en el Seireitei, dime ¿has visto imágenes de Aizen como teniente? ―cuestionó.

― No, de hecho no conozco su rostro ―respondió Dayu sincero.

Tastuán abrió su único ojo un poco, en señal de sorpresa: ― ¿En serio? Bueno, dame por favor una hoja y préstame tu bolígrafo ―pidió el anciano de manera amable.

El joven obedeció y le pasó las cosas. A pesar de su edad, con un pulso firme, el viejo empezó a dibujar. Tras unos minutos, la imagen monocromática de un hombre con gafas gruesas, cara de apariencia tranquila, cabello ondulado,corto y con raya en medio, y el característico uniforme shinigami con la insignia de teniente apareció en el papel. Dayu se acercó un poco para notar los rasgos de la persona dibujada.

― Este, chaval ―dijo Tastuán, levantando la hoja de papel para que el mesero la pudiera apreciar mejor―, es Sosuke Aizen. Como verás, lo dibujé así porque antes de ser un poderoso shinigami primero fue teniente de la Quinta División. ¿Sabes quién fue su capitán? ―preguntó, entregándole la hoja y el bolígrafo.

― No, no lo sé ―contestó Dayu.

Tastuán sonrió un poco: ― Este nombre sí lo vas a conocer. El capitán de Aizen fue Shinji Hirako, ¿se te hace familiar? ―volvió a cuestionar.

― Sí, a él si lo recuerdo ―respondió el joven―. Fue un hombre rubio, pelo chistoso y una sonrisa parecida al teclado de un piano. Vi su nombre y retrato en la Quinta División cuando mi clase visitó el Seireitei.

― Sí, él era ―afirmó el anciano―. En su papel de teniente, Aizen era una persona bastante educada con todos sus allegados, además de que la gran mayoría de los shinigami le tenían en una muy alta estima, pero Shinji desconfiaba bastante de él. El capitán sabía un pequeño detalle que el resto no tomaba en cuenta de su teniente ―pausó su relató para tomar un cuadrito de tofu más.

― ¿Qué detalle? ―inquirió Dayu, escribiendo mientras Tastuán pasaba el bocado.

― Su zampakuto ―dijo, después de deglutir―. Aizen tenía una muy especial. Se llamaba Kyoka Suigetsu ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu, lo masticó y tragó. El mesero siguió escribiendo―. Como sabes, la inmensa mayoría de zampakutos usan la fuerza o el Reiatsu para sus ataques, pero la de Aizen tenía la capacidad de controlar la percepción de los sentidos y crear ilusiones ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu para comerlo―. No pierdas esta característica porque es importante en lo que va a seguir ―le avisó. El joven asintió, deteniendo un poco su escritura.

El viejo le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té: ― Que buen té, hace siglos que no probaba uno así ―dejó su té en la mesa y se aclaró la garganta―. Continuando con la historia, Aizen, desde el momento en que entró al Seireitei, buscó la manera de aumentar el poder de un shinigami. ¿Sabes con qué? ―preguntó.

― No, con qué ―respondió Dayu, quitando la vista de sus notas y mirando al anciano.

― Con los poderes de un hollow ―aclaró Tastuán. El mesero abrió un poco sus ojos, denotando sorpresa―. Verás, creo que Aizen pensaba que, al ser enemigos los shinigamis y los hollows, juntando sus poderes aumentarían las habilidades de un shinigami, rebasando el límite de lo normal ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu y lo comió. Dayu seguí escribiendo―. Así, Aizen comenzó a llevar a cabo experimentos para ver si podía comprobar su teoría.

― ¿Experimentos en shinigamis? ―preguntó el joven, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

El viejo sonrió, cerrando un poco su ojo: ― Si, chaval ―contestó, disipando las dudas de Dayu―, así como en almas del Rukongai. Pero debido al poco poder espiritual de los sujetos, éstos acababan por transformarse en hollows o ¡Plup! ―exclamó en voz baja, abriendo su mano en señal de dispersión― se vaporizaban. Dado el alto número de individuos que morían en los experimentos y el incremento de hollows, la gente empezó a espantarse, cosa que llamó la atención de los shinigamis, en especial del capitán Kisuke Urahara ―pausó y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Kisuke Urahara? ―repitió el joven de modo interrogatorio, dejando sus notas y alzando una ceja.

― Sí, chaval ―le aseguró Tastuán―, ¿acaso te suena familiar? ―preguntó.

― El apellido sí pero el nombre no ―respondió Dayu―, ya que uno de mis profesores del año pasado se apellida Urahara.

El anciano se rascó un poco la barbilla: ― Mira que interesante. Tal vez sea descendiente de Kisuke ―sugirió y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu para comerlo―. Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, estas desapariciones le interesaron a Urahara, debido a que en el lugar se encontraban rastros de reiatsu de hollow y él también estaba estudiando la transformación en hollow ―tomó un sorbo de té―. Como era de esperarse, el Seireitei envió un grupo de vigilancia, comandados por el capitán Kensei Muguruma y su teniente Mashiro Kuna. Ellos también desaparecieron ―pausó y tomó el último cuadrito de tofu―. ¿Los nombres se te hacen conocidos? ―cuestionó y se comió el tofu.

― Sí ―contestó Dayu, parando un poco su escritura―. Era un hombre de forma atlética, de pelo claro y corto, y una mujer delgada de pelo verde y corto, respectivamente. Vi sus nombres y retratos en el Seireitei. Si mal no recuerdo eran de la Novena División.

Tastuán dejó sus palillos y le dio otro sorbo a su té: ― Exacto, chaval, eran de esa división. Si me puedes pasar una servilleta, por favor ―pidió. El joven le alcanzó un servilletero. Tastuán tomó una y se limpió los labios―. Gracias. Al desaparecer ellos dos, Shinji, por petición del comandante Yamamoto, reunió a un grupo para ir en su búsqueda. Éste se componía del capitán Rojuro Otoribashi ―levantó su dedo índice derecho―, el capitán Love Aikawa ―levantó su dedo cordial derecho― la teniente Lisa Yadomaru ―levantó su dedo anular derecho― y el teniente Hachigen Ushoda ―levantó su dedo meñique derecho―. ¿Te suenan? ―interrogó.

― Sí, de todos ellos vi sus retratos y nombres en el Seireitei ―respondió Dayu.

― Muy bien ―dijo el viejo―. Una vez listo el grupo se emprendió la búsqueda y los encontraron ―dio un sorbo al té―. Estaban vivos pero irreconocibles, ya que se les inocularon poderes de hollow, formándose máscaras blancas en sus rostros y atacando al grupo de Shinji. Éstos tuvieron que contrarrestar sus acciones. También llegó la teniente de Kisuke, Hiyori Saguraki, pero el lugar donde los hallaron era una trampa ―y le dio el último sorbo al té.

― De seguro de Aizen ―comentó el joven, sin apartar la vista de sus notas.

El hombre asintió: ― Bueno, no sólo de Aizen. En esos tiempos ya tenía sus compinches. A Aizen le gustó usar gente para lograr a través de ellos sus propósitos. Como he de suponer, no creo que los conozcas ¿verdad? ―el mesero negó― Bueno, pásame otra hoja y préstame tu bolígrafo otra vez por favor ―pidió de manera amable.

Dayu le pasó las cosas y el anciano comenzó a dibujar. En unos minutos, las imágenes monocromáticas de un hombre y un joven aparecieron. El hombre tenía un pelo rizado, peinado con gruesos picos, vestía una gabardina encima de su uniforme shinigami y algo, parecido a un cubre bocas, le tapaba medio rostro sin mostrar sus ojos. El joven era de estatura menor, vestía de shinigami, pelo corto, ojos rasgados y una extraña sonrisa.

― Ellos, chaval, eran Kaname Tousen ―dijo Tastuán, levantando un poco la hoja y señalando al hombre― y Gin Ichimaru ―señaló al joven.

― ¿Ichimaru? ―repitió el joven de manera interrogante, observando atentamente el dibujo.

― Sí, Ichimaru ―le aseguró el viejo― ¿Acaso también conoces a alguien que se apellida así?

― Sí ―afirmó Dayu―, una teniente del Seireitei se apellida de la misma forma y tiene una sonrisa idéntica a la del joven del dibujo.

Tastuán abrió un poco su ojo: ― Probablemente una descendiente de Gin ―le entregó los dibujos y el bolígrafo al mesero―. Bueno, retomando la historia, Aizen y sus compinches le tendieron una trampa al grupo de Shinji, ya que el área estaba infectada con la sustancia que provoca la transformación en hollow. Todos ellos obtuvieron esos poderes, pero no murieron o se transformaron completamente debido a sus condiciones de capitán y teniente, sólo formándoseles máscaras blancas ―descansó un poco―. Aizen estaba dispuesto a eliminar a su superior, diciéndole que debió conocerlo más a fondo y que por eso estaba en esas condiciones, pero Shinji, junto con su grupo, fue salvado gracias a Kisuke y al teniente Tessai Tsukabishi. Ante esta interrupción Aizen decidió retirarse, junto con sus compinches ―pausó para toser.

Dayu terminó de escribir esa parte de la historia: ― ¿Y que pasó después? ―preguntó, alentando al viejo para que siguiera.

Tastuán levantó sus hombros y empezó a mover sus muñecas de manera circular: ― Pues, como tenían en alta estima a Aizen, culparon a Kisuke por las desapariciones, la Cámara de los 46 lo condenó junto con el grupo de Shinji y Tessai, pero escapó gracias a la capitana Yoruichi Shihoin ―terminó de mover sus muñecas y relajó los hombros― A partir de allí vivieron como exiliados. Vaya, fueron muchas personas las que se involucraron en los antecedentes ¿verdad? ―Dayu asintió―. Pero todas son importantes. Algunos nombres se repetirán, ya lo notarás. Sobretodo en ciertos sucesos ―carraspeó.

― ¿Y Aizen? ―cuestionó el joven, terminando de anotar y ordenando sus apuntes.

― Al no haber capitán en su División, ascendió a dicho puesto ―respondió el viejo―. Pero los detalles te los cuento mañana. Mira ―señaló a la calle―, ya está oscuro y me tengo que ir.

Dayu miró hacia la calle. Debían ser pasadas las siete y media o tal vez las ocho, pues la penumbra hacía que la gente empezara a prender faroles para alumbrar a los peatones que todavía tenían recorrían caminos en la noche.

Tastuán se levantó de la mesa, con apoyo de su bastón y bastante dificultad: ― Bueno chaval, me retiro. Gracias por la cena, mañana te contaré más cosas. Por lo pronto que pases buenas noches ―le tendió su mano derecha.

El joven le estrechó la mano: ― No hay de que señor Tastuán. Igualmente, que pase buenas noches. Hasta mañana.

― Hasta mañana chaval ―se despidió el viejo, emprendiendo su camino lentamente y con notoria dificultad hacia el exterior.

Una vez que se fue el anciano, Dayu levantó los platos de la mesa donde había estado y de otras, aún caminando con dificultad. Al dejarlos en la ventana de la comida, fue a sentarse a su mesa, para sacar entre las hojas el dibujo de Aizen. Lo observó por un buen rato.

― Tenía cara de idiota ―dijo para sí mismo, después de mirarlo―. Pero por lo que me contó el señor Tastuán, no era ningún idiota. Fue alguien inteligente ―colocó el dibujo encima de sus notas―. Malvado, pero inteligente.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

**(1) Takoyakis: **Albóndigas fritas de pulpo

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**_Shinigami no Yume: _**_Si, es un gran tema para desarrollar, ya que la gran mayoría de fanfics trata de los protagonistas y Aizen como que se deja a un lado, debido a su antagonismo. Sí, aquí era Rukia Kurosaki. Y en este fic sólo diré que Aizen está vivo, el resto de los personajes murió. Un saludo_

_**Inur: **__Que bueno que haya gustado el capítulo. No te preocupes si haces observaciones. Al contrario, son una buena forma de cómo un lector puede ayudar a mejorar la escritura de un fic, así el escritor se da cuanta de detallitos que puede ir corigiendo. Un saludo_

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Estudiando con los hollows

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

**Hay un pequeño flasback _escrito con letra cursiva_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Estudiando con los hollows<strong>

Los pocos comensales que había en el restaurante dejaron de prestarle atención a sus alimentos, ya que se oían unos golpes cercanos a la ventana de la cocina. En ese lugar se hallaba Dayu, junto con una pila grande de apuntes de la Academia y unos cuantos libros, además de otro montón de hojas de papel en blanco, un vaso y una jarra con agua.

― No, no, no y NO ―replicaba el joven, pegándole a un libro abierto en la mesa con su cabeza. Detuvo sus acciones para masajearse la frente―. Porque todos los malditos Kidos tienen que tener tanta palabrería.

Sintió las miradas de los clientes e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en _La teoría del Kido _de Momo Hitsugaya. Si bien Kido no era una asignatura que se le dificultara en la práctica, la teoría hacía que Dayu se quebrara la cabeza, pues se le olvidaban constantemente los cantos y las posiciones con las que se convoca los hechizos. Esto hacía que fuera muy bueno en el campo de prácticas pero un desastre en el salón de clases, cosa que su profesor nunca se cansaba en recordarle. Ah, y para colmo, tenía examen teórico el lunes.

El joven sintió que los comensales ya dejaban de mirarlo, así que pudo ponerle más atención al libro. Tenía unos cuantos minutos en su lectura cuando el arrastrar de una silla de su mesa hizo que quitara la mirada del texto.

― Buenas noches, chaval ―saludó Tastuán, tomando asiento y dejando su bastón.

― Buenas noches señor ―respondió Dayu, sacando su cuaderno donde apuntaba las órdenes y anotando la cena del viejo.

― Así que ya estás anotando mi cena ―dijo el hombre―. Vaya chaval, aprendes rápido las condiciones de nuestro trato ―agregó, rascándose la barbilla

― Sí, no quería pasar como un episodio como el de ayer ―comentó el joven. Se levantó y entregó la orden en la ventana de la comida. Enseguida tomó asiento al lado del anciano.

Tastuán miró al mesero un poco: ― ¿Y ya sanaste de tus heridas? ―preguntó.

Dayu se observó la cortada de su mano y las heridas de los antebrazos: ― Sí un poco. Por lo menos ya están empezando a cicatrizar ―respondió.

― Que bueno, eso indica que estás sano ―dijo el viejo. Ahora observó toda la pila de apuntes que tenía el joven en la mesa― Dime chaval, ¿de qué son todos estos papeles y libros? ―cuestionó.

Dayu cerró el libro que estaba leyendo: ― Son de Kido ―contestó y le extendió el libro al anciano para que lo observara mejor―. Tengo examen de teoría el lunes

Tastuán tomó el libro: ― De Kido, ¿eh? ―murmuró, mientras examinaba municiosamente el impreso―. Vaya, así que Momo Hitsugaya lo escribió. Debe ser bastante completo tratándose de ella ―le entregó el libro al joven―, además de que me recuerda a la siguiente parte de la historia.

La cena del viejo fue anunciada y Dayu fue por ella. Al regresar a la mesa se la entregó al hombre, quien no demoró en comenzar a comer.

― Dime ―dijo Tastuán después de pasar bocado―, ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer? ―preguntó, para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu revisó las notas del día anterior: ― Pues me contó hasta donde Aizen provocó el exilio de unos capitanes y su ascenso como capitán de la Quinta División ―terminó de aclarar.

El viejo tragó el tofu y habló: ― Bueno, como te adelante ayer, Sosuke consiguió el rango de capitán y tenía a Gin Ichimaru como teniente. Aún así, siguió experimentando ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu, masticó un poco y lo comió―, aunque todavía le faltaba algo bastante importante para sus investigaciones y decidió truncar sus estudios con almas debido a la carencia de tan crucial elemento ―pausó y comió otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Qué cosa era la que le faltaba? ―cuestionó el joven.

Tastuán levantó su dedo índice derecho: ― Ya lo sabrás en su momento, chaval. No te lo puedo decir ahora porque le cortaría un poco a los relatos, además de que me quedaría sin cena gratis por unos días ―soltó una pequeña risa―. Retomando el tema, Aizen dejó sus experimentos con almas, pero no creas que eso paró sus investigaciones ―tomó un sorbo de té―. Ahora se enfocó en los hollows, mejorando sus habilidades como fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia, haciéndolos bastante difíciles de matar ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Los hollows pueden mejorar sus habilidades tan drásticamente? ―preguntó Dayu, apartando la vista de sus notas y mirando al viejo con una ceja alzada.

― Claro, chaval ―le respondió el anciano, después de tragar el tofu―. Esas criaturas no son tan estúpidas. Te sorprenderías al saber los límites a los que los llevó Aizen. Además, ¿qué en la Academia no los ponen a observar el comportamiento de los hollows? ―cuestionó, y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

― Sí, hasta tuve que hacer un proyecto con uno ―contestó el joven.

Tastuán abrió su único ojo en señal de sorpresa y empezó a toser ruidosamente, debido a que se estaba ahogando con el tofu. Dayu le dio unos golpes en la espalda, ayudando al viejo, quien después de unos cuantos carraspeos recuperó su semblante.

― ¿¡Hiciste un proyecto escolar con un hollow! ―dijo el hombre en voz baja, pero aún así no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

― Bueno, es que en la clase de Biología Espiritual, de primer año, teníamos que hacer un proyecto con algún animal o planta ―comenzó a explicar Dayu. El viejo lo escuchaba, intentando tranquilizarse―. Eso nos lo explicaron al inicio del curso. Entonces un día fui al bosque por madera para la cocina del restaurante…

_Dayu estaba en un pequeño claro de un espeso bosque de pino en las afueras del Rukongai, apilando pequeños troncos y ramas. Se encontraba un poco cansado, debido a que le costó encontrar un árbol muerto para cortar leña, además que la temperatura del mediodía y la alta humedad del ambiente aumentaba su sensación de cansancio. Al momento de hacer los últimos amarres para poder cargarlos e irse, unos ruidos de pisadas hicieron que volteara su vista hacia delante, en dirección al bosque, encontrándose frente a frente con un hollow del tamaño de un cerdo grande._

_El joven dio un traspié y cayó hacia atrás del susto, soltando su hacha. La criatura, que estaba a escaso medio metro, tenía la forma de una tortuga, con gruesas patas, cuello largo, cabeza redondeada, ojos amarillos y una pronunciada sonrisa burlona. Con unos cuantos pasos más, se acercó a Dayu, olfateándolo ruidosamente y posando su atención en un bolsillo de la yukata del mesero._

_Dayu, al ver que el hollow olfateaba insistentemente su bolsillo, sacó el contenido despacio, para evitar que la criatura se alarmara y le soltara una mordida. Lo que traía era un poco de durazno cristalizado en una bolsita. Al ver el paquetito, el hollow intentó tomarlo, pero el joven lo volvió a guardar y, tomando su hacha, apartó a la criatura. Cuando el hollow estuvo a una distancia prudente, se incorporó, tomó la madera y emprendió su camino de salida del bosque._

_Cuando estaba llegando a los límites del bosque y empezaba la zona poblada, Dayu oyó las mismas pisadas y volteó. Era el mismo hollow-tortuga. Pensando que agredirlo no era opción, ya que él mismo podía salir lastimado, el joven sacó la bolsita del bolsillo de su yukata, tomó un gajo de durazno cristalizado y lo arrojó lo más dentro que pudo de su persona. El hollow siguió inmediatamente el pedazo de fruta azucarada y se internó en el bosque._

― Creí haberlo perdido por el momento ―Dayu pausó para tomar un poco de agua―. Pero ese mismo día, cuando salí a tirar la basura en la parte trasera del restaurante lo volví a ver…

_Dayu estaba un poco sorprendido, con la bolsa de basura sostenida encima del cubo. La tortuga lo había encontrado de nuevo. Dejando caer la bolsa, el joven buscó el durazno cristalizado entre sus ropas. El hollow, al ver tal acción se le acercó rápidamente. El mesero, observando los movimientos del ser, se agachó en el suelo y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, esperando el feroz mordisco. Sin embargo, nunca llegó, por lo que Dayu asomó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro del hollow a escasos centímetros. La criatura tenía la imagen de estar esperando algo y no mostraba agresión hacia el joven, por lo que en la mente de Dayu se armó un plan._

― Y así inicié mi proyecto con el adiestramiento del hollow, a pesar de los regaños de mis padres. Fui el único que eligió esa clase de ser, ya que el resto de mis compañeros optó por algún animal o una planta, lo cual dejó un poco sorprendido al profesor Urahara ―Dayu hizo otra pequeña pausa―. Hasta le puse de nombre Panchito.

― ¿Panchito, el hollow? ―preguntó Tastuán, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu.

― Sí, Panchito ―aseguró Dayu, con una sonrisa―. Era muy obediente. Vivía en la parte trasera del restaurante, lo alimentaba con comida para perro, fruta cristalizada y mucha lechuga. Le enseñé algunos trucos, como reconocer a las personas, buscar cosas y molestar a mi hermana. Hasta aprendió a hablar, pero sólo se esmeraba con groserías, por qué no sé, y por más que quise impedirlo aprendía más palabrotas con el transcurso de los meses. Esto me acarreó muchos problemas y no nada más con mis padres ―hizo una pausa―. Los últimos días de primer año todos llevamos nuestros proyectos a la Academia, entonces…

_En el salón de clases se escuchaba el típico barullo de los estudiantes platicando. Sobre las mesas de ellos se podían apreciar varias cajas, peceras, jaulas y macetas con los proyectos de los alumnos, conteniendo distintos entes. Todos los jóvenes estaban esperando al profesor Nasuke Urahara, quien impartía la clase. Dayu, que se encontraba platicando con tres de sus compañeros, tenía a Panchito al lado suyo, con una simple correa atada al cuello del hollow. _

_Al salón entró un hombre de aparentes treinta años humanos, de estatura un poco alta, de pelo morado a la altura de los hombros y de aspecto un poco desaliñado, pues se observaba que no se había afeitado en unos cuantos días. En su maño izquierda cargaba con un portafolio, mientras que en el flanco del mismo lado portaba una katana. Los estudiantes, de forma gradual, se sentaron en sus lugares. Dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y se paró enfrente de la clase._

― _Buenos días jóvenes ―saludó jovialmente y sacó un abanico para cubrir su rostro―. Bueno, como verán hoy es el día de la presentación de su proyecto. Espero que lo hayan desarrollado de una manera adecuada y lo muestren bien, ya que vale la mitad de su calificación final ―nerviosos murmullos se escucharon entre los estudiantes―. Bueno comencemos ―abrió su portafolio y extrajo su lista―, Abe eres la primera. Pasa, por favor._

_Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron pasando al frente, explicando lo que habían hecho con sus seres en el transcurso del año. Unos con ideas comunes, otros con experimentos bastante extraños, pero todos interrogados ocasionalmente por el profesor. Por fin fue el turno de Dayu, quien se encaminó al frente con Panchito._

― _Buenos días, mi nombre es Dayu Yoshida ―se presentó seguro―. Mi proyecto consistió en la domesticación de un hollow mediante un buen trato y demostrar que pueden convivir con almas. Él es Panchito ―señaló a la criatura― y fue sujeto de mi experimento._

― _Hola putos ―saludó Panchito con una voz aguda y cantarina._

_La clase echó a reír por la ocurrencia del hollow. El profesor Urahara puso una cara bastante seria y miró a Dayu con sus ojos grisáceos, quien no reía porque tenía tapada la cara con su mano derecha, producto de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba Panchito._

― _¿Es la única gracia que hace? ―cuestionó de manera inquisidora el catedrático._

_El joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso, debido al miedo de un buen regaño. Iba a decir otras habilidades del hollow, pero Panchito se le adelanto: ― Por supuesto que no, desgraciado hijo de perra._

_Otra vez la risa se hizo presente entre los estudiantes. El profesor Urahara se acercó al hollow, con una sonrisa, mientras que Dayu empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar por los nervios que le estaban provocando la presentación._

― _Mi madre no era ninguna perra, Panchito. Deberías tener un poco de respeto ―le aconsejó amenazante el profesor. El joven fue lentamente hacia la puerta_

― _Si no era perra ―dijo el hollow―, entonces era una puta zorra coño fácil ―finalizó cantarinamente, provocando las carcajadas de los jóvenes._

_Fue todo lo que pudo soportar Dayu. De inmediato salió hacia los baños para vaciar su desayuno. Le tomó cinco minutos limpiar su estómago. Cuando volvió al salón, la clase estaba escuchando los comentarios del profesor acerca de los proyectos. Al llegar el turno del trabajo de Dayu, éste se puso tenso._

― _Mire señor Yoshida, no va a reprobar ―comenzó el profesor, el mencionado se relajó―, pero tampoco va a sacar muy buena calificación. Si bien logró demostrarnos que un hollow puede domesticarse y convivir con almas, hasta el punto de que puede aprender cosas, usted no encaminó correctamente a Panchito y permitió que aprendiera un lenguaje digno de un mercado. En caso de que repita su experimento, procure que los hollows no aprendan groserías, ¿sí? ―finalizó, con una sonrisa._

― _Si, profesor no volverá a pasar ―aseguró Dayu. El catedrático se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a anotar algo en la pizarra, pero el joven le llamó―. Disculpe, ¿dónde está Panchito? ―preguntó._

_El profesor volteó y sonrió: ― Lo siento señor Yoshida, lo eliminé ―tomó un libro―. Mi madre no era ninguna perra o zorra. Ella se transformaba en gato ―y anotó los temas del examen final, dejando a toda la clase con una cara estupefacta por el comentario._

― Y así terminó Panchito. La parte buena de la historia es que no reprobé Biología Espiritual ―concluyó Dayu, agarrando el vaso con agua.

― Vaya chaval, que interesante historia ―dijo Tastuán, terminando de comer un cuadrito de tofu―. No sabía que los hollows podían convivir pacíficamente con un alma sin querer devorarla ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

― Fue lo bueno de haberme encontrado a Panchito. Le gustaba más la fruta cristalizada que las almas ―agregó el joven, tomando su bolígrafo y la hoja donde iba apuntando los relatos del hombre.

El viejo terminó de comer el tofu: ― ¿En qué nos quedamos antes de oír el cuento de Panchito? ―preguntó, tomando un sorbo de té.

Dayu revisó las notas: ― En que Aizen experimentó con hollows ―respondió.

Tastuán dejó el te: ― Ah, sí, sí. Como te dije, Aizen experimentó con hollows y los mejoró ―tomó sus palillos y agarró otro cuadrito de tofu―. Pero sólo manipuló unos pocos, aunque necesitaba más gente para cumplir sus propósitos, así que fijó su vista en la Academia Shinigami ―y comió el tofu.

― ¿En la Academia? ―cuestionó el joven.

― Si chaval, en la Academia ―aseguró el anciano, después de tragar el tofu―. Desde el punto de vista de Sosuke, era un lugar lleno de jóvenes promesas capaces de moldearse a antojo de sus superiores. Por lo cual la visitaba innumerables ocasiones, portándose de manera cortés con la gente, ganándose la admiración de varios estudiantes. Como la de Momo Hitsugaya, que en aquellos milenios se llamaba Momo Hinamori ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

― Pero aun así los estudiantes desconocían las intenciones de Aizen, ¿verdad? ―comentó Dayu, apartando la vista de sus notas.

Tastuán tomó otro cuadrito de tofu: ― Por supuesto chaval ―reiteró, se llevó el tofu a la boca y lo deglutió―. De hecho, en una expedición de práctica que hizo la Academia al Mundo de los Vivos, usó unos hollows con los que había experimentado para observar las capacidades de Momo y sus compañeros, quienes eran Renji Abarai ―levantó su dedo índice derecho― e Izuru Kira ―levantó su dedo índice derecho, para luego relajar ambos dedos―. Ellos estaban siendo vigilados por estudiantes de grados superiores, entre los que se encontraba Shuuhei Hisagi ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu― ¿Te suenan esos tres nombres? ―cuestionó, para luego comer el tofu.

― Sí, los vi en retratos en la visita al Seireitei ―respondió el joven, mirando al viejo.

El anciano pasó el tofu: ― Vaya, conoces muchos shinigamis por sus retratos ―el muchacho asintió y Tastuán tomó el último cuadrito de tofu― Como te iba contando, ellos se encontraron con los hollows de Aizen. Los cuatro estaban combatiendo bastante bien, pero eran demasiado para ellos, así que Sosuke, con la ayuda de Gin, los ayudó un poco. Con este suceso, Aizen evaluó las habilidades de los jóvenes y ya estaba planeando quienes estarían bajo su cargo y quienes con sus compinches ―y se llevó a la boca el tofu.

― ¿Y que pasó después? ―preguntó Dayu de manera alentadora, mientras escribía.

― Bueno ―contestó el hombre, después de tragar el tofu―, después de que Momo y sus colegas terminaran la Academia se les asignó una División. Ella, Renji e Izuru fueron a la Quinta y Shuuhei a la Novena si no me equivoco ―tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo largo―. Momo fue muy fácil de manipular para Sosuke, gracias a Kyoka Suigetsu y la enorme admiración que le tenía ella, pero Renji no fue tan maleable, así que lo mandó a la Onceava División. Kira pasó a la Tercera División, una vez que Gin logró hacerse cargo de ella como capitán y Shuuhei fue ascendido a teniente cuando Kaname alcanzó la capitanía de esa División ―volvió a tomar su taza para darle otro sorbo.

Tastuán dejó su taza para continuar: ― Una vez que Sosuke solidificó su autoridad en la Quinta División, viajó a Hueco Mundo, junto con Gin y Kaname, para hacerle una ―marcó con sus dedos unas comillas― "entrevista" al autoproclamado rey del lugar.

― ¿Y para que quería ver al rey de Hueco Mundo? ― cuestionó Dayu, mirando al anciano y levantando una ceja.

El anciano junto sus manos para responder: ― Verás chaval, el principal objetivo de Aizen era asesinar al rey shinigami, para demostrar que nadie estaba arriba de él. Para eso necesitaba la Oken, ya que con ella podía acceder a la dimensión del rey ―tomó su taza para darle el último sorbo―. Entonces debía cumplir una serie de pasos para conseguir la dichosa llave, así que para cumplir uno de esos pasos tenía que dirigirse a Hueco Mundo ―dejó su taza vacía en la mesa

― Así que para conseguir la Oken Aizen tenía que seguir como una receta de cocina ―sugirió el mesero, exponiendo la primera idea que llegó a su cabeza.

Tastuán sonrió un poco ante la relación que hizo el joven: ― Si chaval, podría decirse. Aunque la visita a Hueco Mundo lo pondría como ingrediente opcional. Bueno, retomando el tema, Sosuke llegó ante la presencia del Rey Hollow para subyugarlo ―tosió un poco―. Pero el Rey no se iba a rendir tan fácil, así que mandó llamar a su ejército de hollows para acabar con los extraños. Para Aizen y sus compinches no fue nada difícil deshacerse de todos ellos, fue como si mataras hormigas en un balde. Una vez eliminado el ejército y derrotado el Rey, Aizen levantó un enorme palacio al que llamó Las Noches en el lugar donde estaba el Rey ―pausó para rascarse la barbilla.

― ¿Y qué hizo en Las Noches? ―preguntó Dayu, interesándose por la fortaleza.

― Pues al principio reunió hollows para luego mandarlos a buscar otros más fuertes ―contestó Tastuán, tomando su bastón―. Aunque eso pertenece a otra parte de la historia, por hoy le cortamos aquí ya está oscuro y me tengo que ir ―se paró con bastante dificultad de la mesa―. Gracias por la cena. Nos vemos hasta el lunes o ¿mañana abres? ―cuestionó.

― Mañana abrimos hasta mediodía. Igual el domingo ―respondió Dayu, ordenando sus notas sin quitar la vista del viejo.

― De acuerdo, entonces hasta el lunes cenaré tofu ―dijo Tastuán―. Entonces nos vemos hasta el lunes ―le tendió la mano.

El joven la estrechó: ― Hasta el lunes señor Tastuán, que tenga buen fin de semana ―le deseó el muchacho.

― Gracias chaval, igualmente ―le devolvió el viejo las buenas intenciones―. Que tengas suerte en tu examen de Kido ―y se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

― Gracias ―le respondió Dayu, levantándose de su lugar para ir a limpiar las mesas y observando cómo el viejo salía lentamente del restaurante para llegar a la calle iluminada por faroles.

Una vez que Tastuán desapareció de su vista, el joven fue a recoger platos y limpiar las mesas. Le tomó un poco más de media hora su trabajo, y cuando terminó se sentó en la mesa que tenía ocupada con sus cosas de la Academia. Tomó _La teoría del Kido_ y lo abrió, y al repasar los cantos de los hechizos se le ocurrió una idea, un poco relacionada con la plática que entabló con el viejo.

― ¿Por qué Aizen no hizo mini-hollows que sirvan de acordeón(1)? En lugar de cosas grandes, fuertes y malas ―dijo para sí mismo, mientras sacaba algunos apuntes de sus clases de Kido―. Así me podría ayudar uno el lunes con tanta maldita palabra.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

**El hollow fue nombrado con el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza. No lo nombre con la intención de ofender a alguien  
><strong>

**Glosario:  
><strong>

**(1) Acordeón: **En el mundo escolar, es un papel con apuntes que te sirve para hacer trampa en los exámenes. Los hay dependiendo del ingenio del estudiante. Es llamado machete en Argentina y chuleta en España**  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer  
><strong>


	4. Equilibrando las estrategias

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Equilibrando las estrategias<strong>

― Con cuidado, con cuidado ―se decía a sí mismo Dayu, avanzando a buen paso entre las mesas.

El joven iba cargado con tres charolas de servicio, dos en sus manos y una en la cabeza, de aproximadamente setenta centímetros de diámetro y llenas de platos con verduras, pollo y mariscos fritos. En sus hombros traía otras dos charolas, un poco más pequeñas, en donde traía distintos tazones con diversas salsas. La razón por la cual llevaba tal cantidad de cosas era muy simple: una docena de clientes, entre hombres y mujeres, habían pedido distintos tipos de tempura(1).

Al llegar a la mesa de los comensales, Dayu bajó la charola de su mano izquierda y después, sin usar la otra mano, la que cargaba con la derecha. Luego inclinó un poco su hombro izquierdo para que la charola de las salsas se deslizara por su brazo, al llegar a su muñeca la impulsó un poco hacia arriba y la capturó con la mano izquierda para bajarla a la mesa. Repitió la misma operación del lado derecho. Ya con solo la charola de su cabeza, el joven metió su mano derecha entre la testa y la charola para bajarla. Ya con todo en la mesa, preguntó para quien era cada plato y los fue repartiendo.

― Que tengan buen provecho ―les deseó Dayu.

― Gracias ―contestaron casi al unísono los comensales, comenzando a ingerir sus alimentos.

El mesero se retiró a la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana por donde pasa la comida, en donde tenía sus hojas en blanco listas y unos cuantos apuntes de la Academia, a descansar un poco y esperar si los clientes del tempura ordenaban más cosas, ya que eran los únicos que se encontraban en el restaurante esa noche del lunes. Al intentar leer un poco de su clase de Zanjutsu, el arrastrar de una silla de su mesa captó su atención.

― Buenas noches chaval ―saludó Tastuán, tomando asiento y dejando su bastón a un lado.

― Buenas noches señor Tastuán ―le devolvió el saludo y comenzó a anotar la cena del viejo.

― Dime chaval, ¿qué tal te fue en tu examen de Kido? ―preguntó el anciano

Dayu se rascó un poco la sien izquierda: ― Pues bien, al menos no deje preguntas en blanco. Pero de que lo paso con 7 lo paso* ―respondió de manera optimista.

El viejo sonrió un poco: ― Vaya chaval, suenas muy seguro de que vas a aprobar ese examen. Esa minúscula, pero no menos importante, determinación tuya me recuerda bastante a la siguiente parte de la historia, además de ser una de las de mayor importancia en la historia shinigami ―tosió un poco.

― ¿Y por qué es importante? ―preguntó Dayu, levantándose para entregar la orden del hombre.

― Ya que aquí es donde entra Ichigo Kurosaki ―respondió Tastuán.

El mesero tomó su lugar: ― ¿También va a contarme de Ichigo Kurosaki? ―cuestionó un poco emocionado, ya que muchas veces había oído varias historias de ese legendario shinigami.

― No creo que sea tan necesario chaval ―contestó el anciano―. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera o tomar un libro de historia y te van a decir lo que hizo Ichigo durante la ―hizo con sus dedos una comillas― "época oscura". En cualquier parte encontrarás historias que remarcan sus hazañas, no sólo contra Aizen, así que omitiré ese detalle. Pero aún así lo nombraré muchas veces de aquí en adelante.

― De acuerdo ―dijo Dayu―, pero ¿por qué nombrarlo muchas veces? ―interrogó.

― Porque Ichigo es uno de los pilares básicos de la historia shinigami ―respondió Tastuán― además de influir fuertemente en los planes de Aizen. Hasta hicieron un manga basado en la vida de Ichigo y sus numerosas peleas contra Sosuke y su ejército, que es muy popular hasta la fecha, a pesar de tener unos milenios a la venta ―se rascó un poco la nariz.

El tofu y el té del anciano fueron anunciados. El joven tomó el plato y lo equilibró con un dedo, pero la taza de té la agarró con la mano completa y fue a la mesa para entregarlos.

― Vaya chaval, eres muy hábil haciendo trucos de equilibrio con los platos ―comentó Tastuán, tomando sus palillos―. Además, vi lo que puedes hacer con las charolas y me dejaste un poco sorprendido. Eso todavía me hace recordar más cosas acerca de la parte de la historia que te voy a contar hoy ― tomó el primer cuadrito de tofu y lo comió.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Dayu, un poco incrédulo.

― Si chaval ―le aseguró el viejo, después de comer el tofu―. Ahora, ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer? ―cuestionó, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu.

El joven tomó sus notas anteriores: ― En que Aizen construyó Las Noches y comenzó su búsqueda de hollows poderosos.

El anciano tragó el tofu: ― Bien, ahora quiero que estés muy atento a lo que te voy a contar. No es difícil pero si no sigues el hilo te puedes confundir, ¿de acuerdo? ―miró al joven, éste asintió― Como verás, Aizen empezó a reclutar hollows para su ejército, aunque los más fuertes era bastante difícil encontrarlos y eso le impedía la formación rápida de sus fuerzas. Recuerdas cuando te dije que Sosuke necesitaba de un objeto para seguir con sus investigaciones acerca de relacionar a los shinigamis y los hollows, ¿verdad? ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

― Sí, que si me lo decía podía restarle algunas cenas ―dijo Dayu, mirando al viejo.

El hombre río un poco: ― Sí, ya que es importante y va tan ligado a Aizen como Kyoka Suigetsu, la zanpakuto ―tomó un sorbo de té―. El objeto que buscaba Aizen para seguir con sus estudios se llamaba Hogyoku, una creación de Kisuke Urahara ¿Has oído hablar de esa cosa? ―preguntó.

― No, tampoco que Kisuke Urahara lo creó ―respondió el joven de manera sincera.

― ¿Y tampoco sabes como era? ―cuestionó el anciano.

― No, tampoco ―fue la respuesta del mesero

― Muy bien ―dijo el viejo, dejando sus palillos―. Préstame media hoja y tu bolígrafo, por favor ―pidió de manera amable

Dayu le pasó las cosas y comenzó a dibujar. Esta vez, la imagen monocromática de una esfera oscura envuelta en lo que parecía ser cristal apareció, a su vez se apoyaba en una mano. Podía apreciar que la cápsula transparente tenía un tamaño un poco más grande que una pelota de ping pong.

― Esto chaval ―señaló Tastuán al dibujo― era el Hogyoku. Este objeto tenía la capacidad de romper las barreras entre los hollows y los shinigamis, pudiendo traspasar los poderes de uno en el otro y viceversa. Así, con esto pudo haber shinigamis con poderes de hollow y hollows con poderes de shinigami.

El viejo le entregó el dibujo al mesero y tomó sus palillos: ― Muy bien chaval, ahora sabes lo que Aizen quería, pero había un pequeño problema ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Como era la creación de Kisuke, no sabía en que parte del mundo de los vivos estaba radicado, hasta que un suceso, que probablemente en ese tiempo se tomó como algo sin relevancia, pasó ―pausó para llevarse el tofu a la boca.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Dayu, apartando la vista de sus notas y dirigiéndola al hombre.

― Rukia Kurosaki, que en aquellos milenios se llamaba Rukia Kuchiki, partió hacia el mundo de los vivos, en una misión a una ciudad llamada Karakura ―respondió Tastuán, después de tragar el tofu.

"_Así que ahí empezó el camino de shinigami para Ichigo Kurosaki_" pensó Dayu, a la par que escribía.

El viejo le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té: ― Con la entrada de Rukia en Karakura comenzó la saga que llevaría a Ichigo hacia la inmortalidad en la historia shinigami. Pero como es bien sabido, Ichigo tomó la mayor parte de los poderes de Rukia, así que para apoyarlo necesitaba de la ayuda de Kisuke, quien le dio diversos cachivaches inventados por el mismo, pero ¿sabes qué había entre toda esa utilería? ―preguntó y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

― No, ¿qué había? ―respondió el joven, interrogante.

― ¿Has oído hablar de la palabra gigai? ―contestó el hombre con otra pregunta y tragó el tofu.

― Sí, es un cuerpo artificial, sin llegar al grado de cadáver, usado por los shinigamis para moverse e interactuar con los seres en el mundo de los vivos ―definió Dayu, mirando al anciano y agradeciendo internamente al profesor Urahara por ese práctico significado.

Tastuán tragó el tofu: ― Vaya chaval, definiste de forma básica pero correcta lo que es un gigai ―le felicitó, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. Pues bien, entre los cachivaches que le dio Urahara a Rukia se encontraba un gigai, pero no uno cualquiera. Dado que Urahara fue el inventor del gigai, él creo bastantes modelos. Unos muy útiles, otros que sólo eran una vil mierda, y el gigai de Rukia era de un tipo especial que va reduciendo el reiatsu del portador hasta asemejarlo a un humano ―se llevó el tofu a la boca, lo masticó y lo deglutió―. Algo tenía el gigai que permitía reducir la energía espiritual y ¿sabes que era? ―cuestionó, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿El Hogyoku? ―dedujo el joven de forma dubitativa y mirando al anciano.

― Exacto ―reafirmó el viejo―. Verás, al ser exiliado, Kisuke decidió esconder el Hogyoku y su mejor opción fue un gigai especial. Éste pudo esconder la fuerte energía del objeto. Funcionó tan bien que no se pudo sentir su presencia, aunque desgraciadamente Kisuke no era el único que sabía en donde se ocultaba el Hogyoku.

― ¿Rukia sabía del Hogyoku? ―preguntó Dayu, apartando la vista de sus notas.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa: ― No chaval ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―, era Aizen. Al estudiar la prolongada ausencia de Rukia, sus interacciones con Ichigo y la intervención de Urahara con sus cachivaches, se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba con ella. Investigó más a fondo los objetos que Rukia portaba y encontró una anormalidad en el gigai. No se con que medio indagó aún más profundo y encontró el Hogyoku. Con el objeto localizado, había que superar otro obstáculo ―pausó para comer el tofu.

― ¿Cuál? ―interrogó el joven de forma alentadora.

El viejo tragó el tofu: ― El de traer a Rukia de vuelta al Seireitei. Al igual que en estos días, en aquellos tiempos no estaba penado que un shinigami le cediera sus poderes a un humano en circunstancias especiales, así que no se había violado ninguna ley. Eso fue un impedimento muy grande para Sosuke ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Así que, junto con Gin y Kaname, fue a la Cámara de los 46 y asesinó a sus miembros. Ya que los 46 son muy herméticos en sus actividades, no se sospechó de su muerte. Con el control de la Cámara, Sosuke pudo enviar escritos al Seireitei, mencionando en ellos que Rukia había cometido un crimen al entregarle sus poderes a Ichigo, y como los documentos provenían de los 46, no dudaron en efectuar el arresto de la chica ―pausó para comer el tofu.

― Entonces detuvieron a Rukia y la trajeron al Seireitei ―comentó Dayu, dejando de escribir y mirando al anciano―. Pero, ¿aún estando en un gigai pudo entrar en la Sociedad de Almas? ―cuestionó.

― Si chaval, gracias al Hogyoku ―contestó Tastuán, después de ingerir el tofu―. Una vez arrestada Rukia, que por cierto fue de manos de su hermano adoptivo, el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki y su teniente Renji Abarai, Sosuke le dictó ejecución en el Sokyoku debido a alta traición ―le dio un pequeño sorbo al té―. Todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 no podían creer la decisión de los 46 en un caso que pudo haber tenido soluciones no tan drásticas, pero no podían dar marcha atrás a las palabras de la Cámara.

― ¿Y para qué Aizen le dio sentencia de muerte a Rukia? ¿No la pudo haber matado una vez que estuvo en prisión? ―cuestionó el joven, enfocando su mirada en el viejo.

El hombre tomó otro cuadrito de tofu: ― No chaval, te lo explicaré más adelante ―se llevó el tofu a la boca, lo masticó y tragó―. Ya con Rukia en el Seireitei, era de esperarse la aparición de Ichigo en la Sociedad de Almas, cosa que recordé gracias a tus habilidades de equilibrio y tu determinación de pasar el examen ―y se comió el tofu.

― Vaya, ¿en serio? ―soltó Dayu, con un poco de emoción.

― Si chaval ―aseguró Tastuán, después de deglutir el tofu―. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó hacer esos trucos con los platos? ―preguntó.

― Un poco más de treinta años ―respondió el joven, con un deje de orgullo.

Tastuán sonrió un poco: ― Bueno, pues a Ichigo le llevó sólo unos meses convertirse en espadachín ―un débil "oh" salió de la boca del mesero―. Una vez en la Sociedad de Almas y su enorme determinación por salvar a Rukia y que ella no había hecho algo malo, encontró la manera de entrar al Seireitei junto con sus amigos ―levantó su dedo índice izquierdo― Sado Yasutora ―levantó su dedo medio izquierdo― Uryu Ishida ―levantó su dedo anular izquierdo― Orihime Inoue ―levantó su dedo meñique izquierdo― y alguien llamado Ganju Shiba ―relajó sus dedos―. Con su irrupción, todos los escuadrones empezaron a armar varias búsquedas para poder localizarlo, pero… ―se detuvo― ¿qué tienes chaval? ―cuestionó al ver al joven.

Dayu se encontraba un poco cabizbajo y el semblante algo triste. Se había sentido como mierda al oír el tiempo que le llevo a Ichigo dominar la espada, mientras que él tardó muchísimo en equilibrar simples platos. Además, su determinación por pasar el examen también se fue, al saber que no era nada en comparación con la del legendario shinigami en salvar a Rukia.

― No te sientas mal chaval ―le aconsejó el viejo, dándole unas palmadas en su hombro izquierdo, el mesero levantó su cabeza―. Sabes que no es lo mismo aprender a manejar una zanpakuto que un plato sobre un dedo, ambos tienen sus dificultades. También piensa que no es igual la determinación de pasar un examen a la de salvar a la que dentro de unos ―empezó a contar con sus dedos―, bueno muchos, años será tu esposa. Todas las habilidades y determinaciones son importantes, sólo que a distinto nivel y ninguna puede opacar a otra por muy insignificante que se vea ―finalizó.

El joven sonrió un poco, pero ya estaba más animado: ― Gracias señor. Creo que no fue buena idea en compararme con Ichigo ―y apuntó lo que había omitido debido a la minúscula tristeza de sentirse menos hábil.

― Ese fue una buena conclusión chaval ―declaró el hombre, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu para comerlo―. Ahora, ¿qué te estaba contando? ―tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha en los labios para recordar.

― Que Ichigo había logrado entrar al Seireitei ―ayudó Dayu un poco, mirando sus notas.

― Ah, sí, sí, sí ―dijo Tastuán, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza―. Bueno, con Ichigo en el Seireitei, Sosuke aprovechó todo el caos que se armó para progresar en su plan. Su siguiente paso fue la de cortar los días de espera para la ejecución de Rukia, pero ese no fue el más espectacular. Hubo otro que logró que hasta entre los mismos capitanes y tenientes comenzaran a desconfiar ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Cuál fue? ―interrogó el joven, sin apartar la vista de sus notas.

El hombre ingirió el tofu: ― Fingir su muerte ―contestó―. Préstame una hoja y tu bolígrafo chaval, por favor, que esto si es un poco importante. Así podrás apreciar lo que vieron hace veinte mil años los capitanes y tenientes de las Divisiones.

Dayu le pasó las cosas y, por segunda vez, el viejo comenzó a dibujar. En pocos minutos, la imagen monocromática de Sosuke Aizen, con la indumentaria de capitán apareció. Se podía apreciar que estaba clavado en la pared, con una empuñadura en su pecho, la sangre manchando el muro y esa mirada hueca característica de un muerto. El joven miró el dibujo con mucha atención.

― Impresiona un poco ¿no crees? ―comentó el anciano. El mesero asintió―. Con su muerte fingida y una carta culpando al capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya de ella, los capitanes y tenientes ya no creían en las palabras de nadie. Seguían su propio raciocinio, enfrentándose en peleas que no tenían ningún sentido, olvidándose de encontrar a Ichigo. Con las Divisiones sumidas en reyertas entre si, la ejecución de Rukia fue el siguiente paso, pero antes Sosuke tuvo que pasar otros obstáculos ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Otros obstáculos? ―repitió Dayu de forma interrogante.

― Sí chaval, más ―aseguró Tastuán, después de comer el tofu―. Primero se tuvo que enfrentar a la aguda mente de Toushiro Hitsugaya, ya que éste se dio a la tarea de investigar por qué las decisiones de los 46 tenían esos tintes un poco, digamos, extremos. Además, Sosuke también intentó burlar al increíble escrutinio de la doctora-capitán Retsu Unohana, quien examino el cadáver falso, descubriendo irregularidades en el cuerpo, concluyendo que era trabajo de la zanpakuto de Aizen y que él estaba detrás de todo esto ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Una vez descubierto el asesinato de los 46, Toushiro y Momo, quien lo acompañaba en esos instantes, intentaron avisar al resto de los shinigamis, pero fueron interceptados por Aizen y Gin, dejándolos mal heridos. Así, se encaminaron a la ejecución de Rukia, pero esta vez fue interrumpida de manera definitiva, ¿adivina por quién? ―cuestionó, llevándose el tofu a la boca.

― ¿Por Ichigo? ―respondió el joven, un poco inseguro.

El viejo terminó por tragar el tofu: ― Así es, Ichigo salvó a Rukia de ser ejecutada. Después se dieron una serie de peleas que culminó con el enfrentamiento de Ichigo y Byakuya. Pero eso no importa tanto, ya que arribó Aizen, junto con Gin y Kaname ―le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té―. Al llegar, dejó fuera de combate a los presentes y se dirigió hacia Rukia, dispuesto a extraerle el Hogyoku ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Y cómo se lo iba a sacar? ―preguntó Dayu, con una intrigante curiosidad.

Tastuán terminó por comer el tofu: ― Para que lo veas más fácil, imagina que extraer el Hogyoku es como comer almejas ¿de acuerdo? ―el joven asintió―. Una forma es cocinar a la almeja en algún líquido hirviendo hasta que abra su concha. Esto es lo que quería hacer Aizen con Rukia en un principio. Cuando se da una ejecución en el Sokyoku, éste posee una cantidad elevadísima de reiatsu que es capaz de evaporar a un shinigami, pero el Hogyoku podía sobrevivir ese proceso. Como en el rescate destruyeron al Sokyoku, Sosuke tenía otro método ―tomó el último cuadrito de tofu y lo comió―. Otra forma de comer almejas es con ayuda de un cuchillo, insertándolo en el molusco y abriéndolo por la fuerza. Pues bien, Aizen había estudiado un Kido que servía como "cuchillo". Encerró a Rukia en una especie de empalizada, una de sus manos cambió de forma ―mostró su mano derecha―, y atravesó el pecho de la mujer ―lanzó su mano hacia el tórax del joven sin golpearlo y la retrajo―. Sin hacer ningún derramamiento de sangre, extrajo el pequeño objeto que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Ya con el Hogyoku en sus manos, dejó que Gin matara a Rukia, pero Byakuya interceptó el ataque ―pausó para darle un sorbo a su té.

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―cuestionó Dayu de manera alentadora, dejando de escribir y mirando al viejo.

El anciano juntó sus dos manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas: ― Pues cuando Byakuya salió herido llegaron más capitanes y tenientes, acorralando a Aizen y sus compinches. Sosuke tenía las de perder en esos momentos, pero gracias a sus aliados pudo salir de esa situación ―le dio el último sorbo a su té.

― ¿Aliados? ― repitió el joven, interrogante

― Los hollows, chaval ―respondió el hombre, de manera tranquila―. En el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas se abrió una enorme grieta, llamada Garganta, de la cual muchos hollows del tipo Menos Grande se asomaron, y usando una habilidad propia de ellos llamada Negación lograron salvarle el pellejo a Sosuke y sus compinches. Mientras los hollows los subían hacia la Garganta, Aizen les comunicó a los shinigamis que gobernaría los cielos, además de que cambió de imagen ―se rascó la barbilla.

― ¿A qué se refiere que cambió su imagen? ―preguntó Dayu.

Tastuán sonrió un poco: ― Literalmente, chaval ―respondió con gracia―. Mira, préstame una hoja y tu bolígrafo por favor y verás a lo que me estoy refiriendo ―pidió de manera amable.

El joven le pasó las cosas y, por tercera vez, el anciano comenzó a dibujar. Esta vez, a los pocos minutos, la imagen monocromática de un hombre de mirada afilada, sin gafas y un peinado hacia atrás con un mechón delgado y rizado cayendo por su frente apareció. Dayu la miró muy atento por unos instantes.

El viejo le pasó el dibujo para que lo observara mejor: ― Es el mismo hombre chaval, Sosuke Aizen ―dijo, tosió un poco―. Parece que estás un poco sorprendido, ¿verdad? ―el joven asintió―. Sí, impresiona un poco el cambio de apariencia, de una persona de aspecto amable a la de un villano, porque ahora sí lucía como el antagonista malvado. Bueno, con la Hogyoku en sus manos y su partida hacia Hueco Mundo, Sosuke comenzó a formar su propio ejército de hollows en Las Noches, creando un nuevo tipo de criatura. Pero eso, chaval, ya es otra parte de la historia ―tomó su bastón y comenzó a levantarse con bastante dificultad―. Dime chaval, ¿entendiste lo que te conté el día de hoy? ―cuestionó.

Dayu colocó el dibujo encima de la pila de notas y también se levantó: ― Sí, un poco ―respondió, moviendo sus dedos para recuperar su movilidad por empuñar el bolígrafo―. Entendí que Aizen quería el Hogyoku y el gigai de Rukia lo contenía. Entonces trajo a Rukia a la Sociedad de almas, usando falsas acusaciones, para que la ejecutaran, pero la salvó Ichigo. Aun así, Aizen logró conseguir el Hogyoku de Rukia y se marchó a Hueco Mundo para prepararse contra los shinigamis.

― Esa fue una muy buena sinopsis del día de hoy, parece que sí entendiste esta parte de la historia ―comentó el anciano, tendiéndole la mano derecha al joven―. Bueno chaval, por el día de hoy sería todo. Gracias por la cena y nos vemos mañana, ya está oscuro y me tengo que ir.

Dayu le estrechó la mano: ― No hay de qué señor Tastuán, hasta mañana ―dijo, y comenzó a ordenar sus notas.

― Hasta mañana, chaval ―se despidió el viejo y con paso lento emprendió su marcha hacia la calle tenuemente iluminada por los faroles.

Cuando Tastuán se perdió de la vista, Dayu fue a recoger los platos sucios de los clientes que habían pedido tempura y limpió la mesa. Al dejar los trastes en la ventana de la comida, tomó un plato, se dirigió a su mesa y observo atentamente los tres dibujos, analizándolos con más detalle.

― Vaya enredos por una simple cosa ―dijo para sí mismo―. Aunque hay que tener un buen cerebro para planear todo y una mente fría para actuar como Aizen en esa parte de la historia ―comenzó a equilibrar el plato en un dedo y le dio unas vueltas. Con la otra mano tomó el segundo dibujo de Aizen―. Aun así, creo que se habría visto más malo sin ese ridículo mechón de cabello ―dejó los dibujos en la pila de hojas y puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla, adoptando una pose pensativa―. Pero si usaba gafas, ¿no tendría problemas de visión al romperlas y dejarlas? Además de que la arena es dañina para los ojos, ¿no se le habrían agravado los problemas oculares estando en Hueco Mundo? ―se encogió de hombros y tomó sus apuntes de Zanjutsu para repasarlos.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<br>**

*** La calificación (o nota) mínima para aprobar materias en algunas preparatorias y universidades aquí en México es 7 (o 70), así que me base en ese dato.  
><strong>

**Glosario  
><strong>

**(1) Tempura: Porciones de verduras y mariscos pasado por una masa y fritas, durante poco tiempo, que se acompañan con una salsa.  
><strong>

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

_**Suri Vizard:** Primero quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar. Y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y pienses que Aizen también merece más protagonismo. En cuanto a tu duda, el nombre de Tastuán lo elegí por un hombre que daba clases de guitarra cerca de mi preparatoria. Si le preguntabas su nombre te respondía "Llámame Tastuán", aunque el anciano dirá el porque de elegir ese nombre. Un saludo**  
><strong>_

_**Inur: **Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, en especial la parte del hollow grosero. Lo de Panchito fue bastante gracioso escribirlo. Un saludo  
><em>

**Gracias por leer  
><strong>


	5. La carnada del Rey de Espadas

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenence a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>5. La carnada del Rey de Espadas<strong>

Miró sus posibilidades y sonrió. Sólo una más y se libraba de esa tediosa tarea, además de llevarse un pequeño ingreso, así que esperó el movimiento de su rival.

Su contrincante soltó una risa: ― Muy bien hermanito ―dijo, sonriendo ampliamente―. Ya perdiste, te toca poner las trampas para ratas ―y dejó caer su mano, desplegando algo para que el joven pudiera apreciar mejor.

― Puta madre ―susurró furioso el muchacho, dejando caer sus cartas a la mesa

Era la tercera vez en la tarde que Dayu perdía en el juego de conquian(1) frente a su hermana, además de que ella había ganado más de treinta mil yenes entre las tres partidas. Cada vez que tocaba poner trampas para roedores, ellos lo dejaban a la suerte en las cartas, distribuyendo equitativamente las victorias y derrotas entre los hermanos. Aunque esta vez, el azar no le jugó de forma benévola a Dayu.

― Así que ya sabes ―dijo su hermana, señalándolo con el dedo índice izquierdo―, hoy te quedas hasta tarde. Ah ―se levantó de la mesa―, gracias por el dinero, ya lo necesitaba. Ese libro de Orihime Cifer no iba a salir gratis de la librería ―y se marchó a la cocina, para lavar los últimos platos del día.

Dayu se quedó sentado y un poco enfadado. Perdió las tres partidas y su hermana vació su cartera, y ahora no tenía dinero para comprarle un detalle a su novia, ya que mañana era su aniversario de tener una relación con ella. Se recargó en la silla, echó la cabeza para atrás y apoyó los pies en la mesa, intentando encontrar una solución a su pequeño problema financiero, hasta que el arrastrar de una silla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Buenas noches chaval ―saludó Tastuán, dejando su bastón a un lado.

Dayu se reincorporó en la silla, corrigiendo su postura: ― Buenas noches señor ―le devolvió el saludo y anotó la cena del viejo.

― ¿Tienes algo chaval? Por la posición de hace un momento parecía que pensabas en algo ―comentó Tastuán, observando al joven que entregaba su orden en la ventana de la comida.

Dayu tomó su lugar en la mesa: ― Pues sí ―respondió, comenzando a barajar las cartas―. Me quedé sin dinero y ahora no tengo para comprarle algo a mi novia. Cumplo un año con ella, y pues no tengo que regalarle ―dejó la baraja en la mesa.

El viejo señaló la baraja: ― ¿Puedo? ―el joven se la pasó y la tomó―. Supongo que con esto perdiste tu dinero ―empezó a examinar las cartas. El chico asintió―. Aunque no creo que te debas preocuparte, si te quiere no tiene porque reprocharte el que no le hayas regalado algo. Puedo sugerirte que la lleves de paseo o invítala a comer. Por cierto, ¿con quien jugabas a las cartas? ―preguntó, viendo cada carta detalladamente.

― Con mi hermana ―contestó Dayu―. Cada vez que toca poner las trampas para ratas, dejamos que las cartas decidan a quien le toca colocarlas. Y esta vez me tocó a mí.

― Ah, por eso perdiste tu dinero. Pero porque no se turnan, porque a mi parecer, es un poco más equitativo. Un día tú, un día ella, así de simple ―sugirió Tastuán, mirando detenidamente el uno de espadas.

Dayu pensó un poco: ― Sería una buena idea ―comentó―. También ya no perderíamos dinero.

― Así es chaval ―reafirmó el anciano. Dejó la baraja en la mesa―. ¿Qué tipo de cartas son, chaval? ―preguntó, rascándose la barbilla.

El joven tomó la baraja: ― Es una baraja española ―respondió―. Difiere de la inglesa por la ausencia de algunos números y las figuras. No hay ocho ni nueve ―arrancó una hoja del cuaderno donde apuntaba la ordenes―, además de que en la inglesa hay corazones ―dibujó la figura―, picas ―dibujó un corazón invertido con un palito en el centro―, tréboles ―dibujó un trébol de tres hojas― y diamantes ―dibujó un rombo. Dejó la hoja y tomó la baraja―. En esta son oros ―sacó el dos de oros―, bastos ―sacó el cinco de bastos―, copas ―sacó el siete de copas― y espadas ―sacó el rey de espadas. Tastuán tomo la última carta.

El viejo miró detenidamente el naipe: ― Sabes chaval, esta carta, junto con lo que vas a hacer después, me recuerdan mucho a la siguiente parte de la historia que vamos a ver ―declaró, dándole la carta al joven.

La cena del anciano fue anunciada. Dayu se levantó para traerla y la dejó en la mesa.

Tastuán tomó sus palillos: ― ¿En qué nos quedamos ayer, chaval? ―preguntó, tomando un cuadrito de tofu.

El joven tomó sus notas: ― En la partida de Aizen a Hueco Mundo, donde empezó a formar su ejército ― respondió.

El viejo comió el tofu: ― Bueno. Ya con el Hogyoku en sus manos, Sosuke pudo formar su ejército más rápidamente ―le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té―. Como ya te expliqué ayer, el Hogyoku tenía la capacidad de romper las barreras entre hollows y shinigamis. Así Aizen creo a una nueva raza de hollow conocida como Arrancar ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Arrancar? ―repitió Dayu de forma interrogante, mirando al hombre.

Tastuán tragó el cuadrito: ― Sí chaval ―aseguró, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. Tomaron el nombre del verbo homónimo, ya que en la transformación de hollow a Arrancar se desprenden de una parte de su máscara y obtienen una zanpakuto. Sosuke creó un gran número, con ayuda por supuesto del Hogyoku, formando un cuantioso ejército. Además, Aizen formó la élite de los Arrancares, sólo los diez mejores eran admitidos, por lo que los hollows intentaban ocupar un lugar en el grupo especial conocido como los Espada ―se llevó a la boca el tofu.

― ¿Cómo la figura de la baraja? ―sugirió el joven dubitativo.

El viejo pasó el tofu: ― Podría decirse, aunque no sé de donde sacó Sosuke ese nombre ―su cara se torno pensativa―. Tal vez porque la mayoría en Hueco Mundo hablan español o esos hollows aprendieron a usar la katana bastante bien, en fin ―quitó su faceta pensativa y movió graciosamente su mano derecha― eso será una interrogante perpetua. Bueno, volviendo al tema ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―, esos hollows eran lo mejor de las fuerzas de Aizen. Algunos dicen que representaban aspectos de la muerte, pero yo digo que eso ya es darle bastante simbolismo a esos poderosos guerreros ―se llevó el tofu a la boca y lo tragó―. He de deducir que no conoces su aspecto ¿verdad chaval? ―el chico negó―. Bueno, ahora si te pediré muchas hojas de papel y un lápiz, por favor ―pidió de manera amable.

― ¿No puede usar el bolígrafo? ―sugirió Dayu de forma interrogante.

― Es que, como ahora son muchos dibujos, probablemente me acabaría la tinta y ya no tendrías con que escribir ―explicó Tastuán.

Dayu le pasó las cosas y el viejo comenzó a dibujar. Durante poco más de veinte minutos lo único que se oía en el restaurante eran los trazos en el papel que el hombre efectuaba, hasta que terminó. Trece figuras monocromáticas, vestidas con hakama y chaqueta, diez de ellas ocupando una hoja cada una, aparecieron en los papeles. Al lado de los dibujos de una hoja estaba trazada una silueta humana masculina, para comparar la estatura.

El anciano tomó el primer dibujo: ― Mira chaval, te voy a presentar a los Espadas. Este —señaló con el lápiz a la imagen completa de un hombre alto, delgado, de mirada perezosa, pelo largo, ondulado hasta los hombros y una fina barba cubriendo su mentón. Su cuello estaba rodeado de una mandíbula con dientes puntiagudos a modo de gargantilla. Estaba vestido con hakama y chaqueta, ésta abierta a la altura del pecho, dejando vero un agujero, además de guantes― fue Coyote Starrk, Primer Espada. Era el espada más fuerte, aunque tenía una actitud perezosa, cosa que siempre le recordaba ella ―ahora señaló a una niña que estaba al lado del primer dibujo, de estatura a la cintura del hombre, delgada y de pelo corto, vestida sólo con un corto chaleco que le tapaba el pecho, un bikini, botas largas y unos tubos de tela que cubrían de la mitad de sus brazos a sus antebrazos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un casco, tapando su ojo izquierdo―, su nombre Lilynette Gingerbuck. Tenía una actitud más alegre que los otros Espadas, molestando mucho a Stark. Aunque, técnicamente, ella era una parte de Starrk. Este Espada, si bien demostró ser flojo, analizaba muy bien a su enemigo en una pelea. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Los Lobos.

Tastuán le pasó el dibujo al joven para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor y tomó un cuadrito de tofu. Dayu observaba detenidamente al Primer Espada, mientras el viejo comía otro cuadrito más.

Al terminar de ingerir el tofu, el anciano tomó el segundo dibujo: ― Este chaval ―señaló a la imagen de un hombre de mediana estatura, robusto y viejo, de un solo ojo, gran bigote, pelo corto, alborotado y parcialmente cubierto por una especie de corona, además de unas cicatrices recorriendo su rostro. El cuello de su chaqueta estaba cubierto por una especie de pelusa gruesa― era Baraggan Louisebairn, Segundo Espada. Odiaba ser el segundo lugar, era alguien bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no por eso dejo de lado su enorme habilidad de liderazgo sobre los Arrancares ―le pasó el dibujo al joven―. Debido a su gran facilidad de manejar a sus allegados, él era el autoproclamado Rey de Hueco Mundo ―hizo unas comillas con sus dedos―, "entrevistado amablemente" por Sosuke cuando estaba reclutando elementos. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Arrogante.

Ahora el anciano tomó el tercer dibujo: ― Ella chaval ―señaló la imagen de una mujer seria, delgada, escultural y alta, con una chaqueta bastante corta, pues cubría la parte inferior de su cara hasta sus pechos, dejando su abdomen expuesto. Su cabello corto y despeinado tenía dos coletas a los lados de la nuca y un mechón en su frente― era Tier Halibel, Tercera Espada. Bastante fuerte y hábil en las peleas, pero de un carácter serio y callado, sólo hablaba para decir unas pocas pero concretas y veraces palabras. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Tiburón.

Le pasó la hoja a Dayu y tomó el cuarto dibujo: ― Él chaval ―señaló ahora la imagen de un hombre bastante serio, pelinegro, de mediana estatura y delgado. Su cabeza estaba cubierta del lado izquierdo por un fragmento de casco rematado con un cuerno― era Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuarto Espada. Era el ser más inexpresivo de todos los Espada, aunque tenía la mejor capacidad de análisis y una asombrosa inteligencia, usada tanto para planear estrategias como para sacar de quicio a sus rivales. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Murciélago.

El joven miró con cuidado el dibujo del Cuarto Espada y dirigió su vista al hombre: ― ¿Se apellidaba Cifer? ―preguntó.

― Si chaval ―respondió el anciano―, ¿conoces a alguien más que sea Cifer? ―cuestionó, mirando atentamente al mesero.

― Bueno ―comenzó Dayu, encogiéndose de hombros―, hay una escritora que se llamó Orihime Cifer. A mi hermana le gustan muchos sus libros de autoayuda, son bastante buenos.

Tastuán parpadeó con su único ojo varias veces, mostrando asombro: ― Honestamente, no sabía que había libros de ella, y menos que estaba emparentada con Ulquiorra ―declaró, rascándose la ceja de su cuenca orbital vacía― bueno, volvamos con los Espada ―hizo una pausa para comer un cuadrito de tofu.

Cuando terminó, el viejo tomó el siguiente dibujo: ― Este chaval ―señaló a un hombre bastante alto, muy delgado, de pelo largo y negro. Su cara larga mostraba una marcada sonrisa burlona, comparable con la del antiguo capitán Shinji Hirako, y un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Vestía una chaqueta que dejaba ver su pecho y con un cuello que formaba un círculo en la parte posterior, además de calzar sandalias terminadas en punta enrrollada, como si fueran de estilo Oriente Medio y pulseras de aro en ambas muñecas― era Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada. Siempre quería ser el más fuerte en todo, considerando inferiores a los Arrancares que no lograban equipararse y debían ser eliminados, además de que siempre estaba buscando constantes peleas con otros que él pensaba que eran dignos de enfrentar. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Santa Teresa.

Tastuán hizo una pausa para comer un cuadrito de tofu. Al terminar tomó el sexto dibujo: ― Este chaval ―ahora señaló a un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo erizado y corto, vestido con un chaleco que dejaba ver su musculoso cuerpo con un agujero en su abdomen. Tenía la mirada fruncida, sonrisa burlona y un fragmento de mandíbula cubría la parte derecha de su rostro― era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexto Espada. Tenía una actitud bastante independiente y orgullosa de sí mismo con respecto a los otros Espada, ya que hacía muchas cosas por su cuenta y no por las órdenes de Aizen, además de ser un brutal oponente pero no por eso descontrolado en su totalidad. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Pantera.

El viejo le dio el dibujo a Dayu y tomó el siguiente: ― Este chaval ―señaló a un hombre alto, fornido y calvo con una serie de piquitos en su cabeza, de nariz grande y labios prominentes. Su chaqueta parecía de estilo chino, con una abertura en la zona superior del pecho. Portaba un collar de lo que parecían ser dientes, pendientes y tenía tatuajes encima de las cejas y en su barbilla, su mirada era tanvacía como la de Ulquiorra― era Zommari Rureaux, Séptimo Espada. De una actitud bastante pacífica, comparado con el resto de los Espada, llegando incluso a practicar meditación. Tenía la idea de que los shinigamis son seres arrogantes. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Brujería.

Tastuán le entregó el dibujo al joven y tomó otro: ― Este chaval ―ahora señaló a un hombre de estatura mediana, delgado y pelo liso y corto a los hombros. Tenía la mirada un poco seria y portaba unas gafas cuadradas y guantes. En lugar de chaqueta, vestía una camisa de manga larga con algunas rayas oscuras y guantes— era Szayel Aporro Granz, Octavo Espada. Era el científico de Las Noches, haciendo diversos experimentos con otros Hollows. Por su naturaleza de investigador, siempre intentaba buscar la perfección en sus estudios y habilidades. Su zanpakuto ―soltó una pequeña risa― se llamaba Fornicarás.

Dayu emitió una fuerte carcajada ante tal nombre. Cuando se calmó, el viejo le dio el dibujo y tomó el siguiente: ― Este chaval ―señaló a un ser antropomórfico, ya que en lugar de cabeza tenía un largo contenedor de, aparentemente, cristal con dos cabezas redondas, calvas, sin ojos ni labios. Al contrario de los otros Espada mostrados, él no vestía hakama ni chaqueta sino una túnica, y encima de ella una gabardina con un cuello bastante grande y ondulado con adornos en hombros y muñecas, además de guantes― era Aaroniero Arruruerie, Noveno Espada. Era un maestro del engaño, le gustaba confundir a su enemigo al punto de que éste no sabía que hacer en la lucha. Incluso llegó a tener esta apariencia ―apuntó con el lápiz a un rostro en la esquina superior derecha. Era la cara de un hombre joven, sonriente, con anchas pestañas y pelo alborotado, largo y oscuro―, ¿sabes quién es él? ―preguntó.

El joven lo pensó un poco: ― No ―respondió. Habría contestado, a manera de broma, que era el hijo de Ichigo y Rukia Kurosaki, pero mejor guardó silencio.

Tastuán tosió un poco: ― Fue el teniente Kaien Shiba ―aclaró―. Aaroniero tomaba su forma sólo en lugares oscuros. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Glotonería.

El anciano le pasó el dibujo y tomó el penúltimo: ― Bueno chaval, terminamos con los Espada. Este ―señaló a un hombre alto, corpulento, calvo con excepción de unas pobladas patillas y una cola de caballo. Su cabeza poseía cuatro crestas óseas, ojos pequeños, una mandíbula con afilados dientes cubriendo su quijada y labios un poco gruesos, formando una sonrisa de superioridad. Vestía la chaqueta sin abotonar, dejando descubierto su pecho, en el cual tenía un agujero, y abdomen― era Yammy Llargo, Décima Espada. Aunque él mismo decía que era el Espada Cero, el más poderoso de todos, pero te diré que en diversas peleas si se estaba tambaleando con los Kidos y los estilos de pelea bien pensados. Él era la brutalidad con pies, ya fuera con los shinigamis u otros hollows. Su zanpakuto se llamaba Ira.

Al entregarle el último dibujo de los Espada, Tastuán tomó el dibujo restante: ― Y como era de esperarse, Aizen y sus compinches también cambiaron de vestuario, intentando parecerse más a los Arrancares que a los shinigamis ―le mostró las figuras de Aizen, Gin y Kaname. Estaban vestidos a la usanza de los Arrancares, con chaquetas y hakamas blancos de bordes negros, portando también lo que parecían ser gabardinas. La de Gin era bastante holgada y la de Kaname no tenía mangas.

El anciano tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al té: ― Ya se me estaba secando la garganta ―carraspeó―. En fin, con su ejército formado, Sosuke empezó a interesarse más por Ichigo Kurosaki y se planteó la posibilidad de que probablemente sería una amenaza futura ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu y lo tragó―. Por lo que envió a Ulquiorra y Yammy a hacer ―hizo unas comillas con sus dedos― "una prueba" en la ciudad de Karakura.

― ¿Qué tipo de prueba? ―preguntó Dayu con un poco de curiosidad, mirando al viejo.

El viejo tomó otro cuadrito de tofu, lo masticó un poco y lo deglutió: ― Pues a molestar un poco a la gente, absorbiendo sus almas, por parte de Yammi ya que Ulquiorra no lo hizo. Una vez que Ichigo llegó, el Décimo Espada no dudo en atacarlo pero le cortaron el brazo. Además, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin llegaron para auxiliar a Ichigo. Con la llegada de ellos, Ulquiorra decidió que ya era suficiente y se marcharon. Aunque su visita no fue del todo inútil ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el joven, con la vista en sus notas.

― Cuando Yammy devoró las almas de las personas, sobrevivió sólo una ―explicó, dándole un sorbo a su té―. Una joven pelinegra se encontraba moribunda, entonces el Décimo se propuso a eliminarla. Pero otros dos muchachos alcanzaron a rescatarla, un hombre y una mujer ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―. El joven, Sado Yasutora, intentó detener al Espada, pero no lo logró y salió mal herido. En cambió la chica, Orihime Inoue, se encontraba curando a la otra, al parecer eran amigas, y al ver a su compañero dañado también lo quiso sanar pero Yammy también la atacó ―pausó para comer el tofu―. Entonces Ichigo llegó a defender a los jóvenes.

― Pero, ¿qué encontró de útil Aizen en la intervención de sus Espadas? ―preguntó Dayu, mirando al viejo.

Tastuán se rascó la barbilla, pensativo: ― ¡Ah, sí, si! ―salió de sus cavilaciones―. Orihime Inoue tenía una capacidad de sanar bastante curiosa, ya que podía sanar de inmediato las heridas e incluso regenerar miembros amputados ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Este proceso de sanación de Orihime y el estilo de pelea de Ichigo fueron registrados por Ulquiorra, el cual se lo mostró a Sosuke y el resto de su ejército. A partir de ahí, ideó un plan ―pausó para comer el tofu.

― ¿Un plan? ―repitió el joven, interrogante.

― Sí chaval ―afirmó el viejo―. A Sosuke le interesaron las habilidades de Orihime, y pudo comprobarlas en vivo ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Con la presentación de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow fue a buscar a Ichigo por su cuenta y, aunque no salió mal herido de su encuentro con Kurosaki, tras su llegada a Las Noches Aizen lo reprendió y al Sexto no le pareció, por lo cual se dispuso a atacar a Sosuke, pero Kaname le cortó un brazo ―pausó para comer el tofu―. Entonces Sosuke mandó al Cuarto a secuestrar a Orihime. Al llegar la chica a Las Noches, Aizen vio los poderes de ella en acción, restaurando el miembro amputado de Grimmjow. Le dijo que ella no tenía el poder de sanar, más bien el de ―hizo unas comillas con los dedos― "rechazar" los eventos en el tiempo y el espacio. También le mostró el Hogyoku, en un gesto de, digamos, absoluta confianza. Estando Orihime en calidad de prisionera, Aizen decidió usarla como carnada.

― ¿Carnada? ¿Acaso iba a tender una trampa? ―preguntó Dayu con un poco de sorpresa, mirando al viejo con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

― Exacto chaval ―respondió el viejo con una sonrisa, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. Sosuke le comunicó a la Sociedad de Almas que tenían presa a Orihime, pero a ellos no pareció importarles, hasta la tacharon de traidora. Pero cuando llegó a oídos de Ichigo y sus amigos, éste de inmediato recurrió por ayuda la cual fue brindada por Kisuke Urahara para facilitarles el acceso a Hueco Mundo. Así, Ichigo, Sado, Uryu Ishida y, posteriormente, Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki, llegaron a las arenas del Desierto de la Noche Eterna ―pausó para comer el tofu.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ―cuestionó el joven de forma alentadora.

Tastuán pasó el tofu: ― Pues, luego de algunos problemillas, llegaron a Las Noches por alguna entrada oculta. Ahí se encontraron con Privaron Espadas ―el mesero puso cara interrogante, alzando una ceja―, soldados que perdieron su posición como Espada ―aclaró el hombre al ver la duda en el rostro del joven―. Una vez derrotados los Privaron Espada, llegó la hora de enfrentarse a los Espada ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Sólo Ichigo, Ishida, Sado y Renji salieron bien plantados de sus peleas con los ex Espada, pero los auténticos Espada les estaban dando pelea. Ichigo logró derrotar a Grimmjow, pero Nnoitra comenzó a darle una paliza. También Renji y Uryu tenían problemas con Szayel, además de que Rukia venció a Aaroniero pero éste la dejó mortalmente herida y Sado fue noqueado por Nnoitra ―hizo una pausa para comer el tofu―. Para su sorpresa, y gracias a Kisuke Urahara, llegaron los capitanes Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana y Mayuri Kurotsuchi en su ayuda, venciendo a los Espada y activando totalmente la trampa.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con totalmente? ―preguntó Dayu, mirando al viejo.

Tastuán tomó otro cuadrito de tofu: ― Verás chaval, la trampa no era para Ichigo, sino para la Sociedad de Almas ―respondió y tragó el tofu―. Obsérvalo de esta manera, pon atención ―Dayu dejó sus notas por un momento―. Para atrapar ratones pones queso de carnada, ¿de acuerdo? ―el joven asintió―, y a su vez los ratones atraen a las serpientes, ¿verdad?―volvió a asentir―. Ahora, lo que Aizen quería, digámoslo de esta manera, era atrapar serpientes pero primero tenía que conseguir el queso ―tomó el último cuadrito de tofu y lo comió.

Dayu pensó un poco: ― ¿O sea que Orihime era el queso? ―concluyó interrogante.

El viejo sonrió un poco: ― Exacto chaval ―lo felicitó―. Al llevarse a Orihime a Hueco Mundo, Sosuke sabía la gran necesidad de Ichigo por proteger a sus seres queridos. Así, el ratón llegó por su cuenta a la trampa instalada en Las Noches. Ahí, los Espadas lo retuvieron para que atrajera a los capitanes del Gotei 13. Con las serpientes encerradas, sólo era cuestión de cerrar la trampa. Así, parte de las fuerzas shinigami estarían encerradas en Hueco Mundo mientras Sosuke ejecutaba su plan ―tomó su taza de té y le dio un largo sorbo.

― ¿Qué hizo después de que encerró a Ichigo, sus amigos y los capitanes? ―preguntó Dayu, de manera alentadora.

Tastuán bebió más té: ― Alistó a sus tres primeros Espadas y se marchó a Karakura ―respondió, y le dio el último sorbo a su té ―. Ya que el siguiente paso en la receta para preparar la Oken era conseguir una ciudad con suficiente reiatsu y, por lo menos, habitada por mil almas ¿sabes cuál era esa ciudad? ―preguntó sonriendo.

― ¿Karakura? ―contestó un poco inseguro

― Así es chaval ―reafirmó el viejo―. Aunque, cuando Sosuke llegó a Karakura con sus compinches y Espadas, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Y no fue el encontrar al resto de los capitanes.

― ¿Qué sorpresa se llevó? ―preguntó el joven.

El hombre sonrió un poco: ― Eso te lo platicaré mañana ―respondió, levantándose con muchísima dificultad―, ya está oscuro y me tengo que ir.

Dayu dejó sus notas y el bolígrafo y también se puso de pie: ― De acuerdo señor.

Tastuán tomó su bastón: ― Muy bien chaval, nos vemos mañana. Gracias por la cena y buenas noches ― dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

El joven la estrechó: ― No hay de que señor Tastuán. Nos vemos mañana y buenas noches ―y emprendió su marcha hacia la calle poco iluminada.

Cuando el viejo desapareció de la vista, Dayu levantó el plato y la taza y los dejó en la ventana de la comida. Al volver a su mesa, observó con detenimiento los dibujos de los Espadas.

― Esta corrida(2) de Espadas parecía una buena mano ―dijo para sí mismo, al acomodar los dibujos como si fueran cartas―. Lástima que le eliminaron algunos ―quitó algunas imágenes―, y con color(3) no es muy seguro ganar. Además, fue bastante listo de su parte usar a una persona de carnada para atraer a alguien de importancia, y éste a su vez a alguien de mayor prestigio ―se llevó su mano izquierda a su barbilla, tomando una pose pensante― ¿Funcionará de igual manera con las ratas? ―se preguntó, a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba en una buena estrategia para sus trampas.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

**(1) Conquian: Juego de cartas en el que se tienen que formar tercias y corridas para poder ganar. En el normal te dan ocho cartas y tienes que ganar con nueve  
><strong>

**(2) Corrida: Cuatro cartas seguidas en número e imágen  
><strong>

**(3) Color: Las cinco cartas de una mano tienen la misma imagen, pero no son seguidas en número  
><strong>

**Respondiendo a los reviews:  
><strong>

_**Souji Vizard: **No te preocupes si encontraste tarde la actualización. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí, va a pasar algo interesante, además de que Tastuán conoce a la perfección a Aizen. Un saludo.  
><em>

**_Inur: _**_Si, Dayu a veces piensa cosas así, es bastante divertido escribir sus deducciones. Ya leí el tercer capítulo de tu fic. Un saludo._**  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer  
><strong>


	6. Jaque

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Jaque...<strong>

Al dar las seis de la tarde, el restaurante de los Yoshida se encontraba casi vacío. No había comensales, pero en la entrada estaba una joven pareja, compuesta por Dayu y una chica un poco más joven que él pero de su misma estatura, de pelo verde oscuro, piel de color marfil y bastante discreta de cuerpo, pues no estaba muy marcada en sus rasgos femeninos.

Tal vez no era una jovencita llamativa para los ojos de otros hombres, pero para los del chico que la abrazaba firmemente por la espalda no había otra más que ella. Y, como todos los enamorados, se sentían bastante dichosos de encontrar a alguien especial para compartir buenos momentos y apoyarse en los malos ratos.

― Ya Dayu, me tengo que ir ―pidió la chica, con un tono juguetón.

El mesero recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la joven: ― Un ratito y ya, ¿si, Hoshi? ―le preguntó, muy cerca de su oído.

La muchachita soltó una risilla: ― Bueno, nada más un minutito ―contestó, acercando su cabeza a la de Dayu. Él hizo más cercano el contacto y le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, acción que provocó una sonrisa en la chica.

Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, disfrutando de la afonía que brindaba la tranquilidad del momento. Hasta que unos pasos silenciosos rompieron la atmósfera y sacó a la pareja de su burbuja.

― Hola chaval ―dijo una conocida voz áspera y cansada―, así que ella es tu novia ―la voz rió un poco―. Nunca esperé en llegar a conocerla, es muy bonita.

Dayu y Hoshi voltearon al lado derecho y encontraron a Tastuán. El viejo, apoyado de su bastón con la mano derecha, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y sostenía una caja con su mano izquierda.

La chica observó al hombre con detenimiento: ― Dayu, ¿quién es él? ―preguntó algo asustada, debido al peculiar aspecto del anciano.

― Es un amigo ―respondió Dayu, de forma tranquila para relajar un poco a su novia ―, él me está ayudando con mi tarea de Aizen.

El viejo dio unos pasos a la pareja, la cual deshizo el abrazo: ― Llámame Tastuán, señorita ―se presentó el hombre e hizo una pequeña reverencia―. Es un placer conocerla.

A Hoshi le sorprendió lo educado que fue Tastuán con ella, pese a su imagen, por lo que decidió presentarse: ― Mi nombre es Hoshi ―dijo, con un tono un poco más seguro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia― el placer es mío.

Tastuán rió un poco: ― ¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar, Hoshi? ―cuestionó, encaminándose al restaurante.

― No gracias ―fue la respuesta de la chica―. De hecho, ya me tango que ir. Mis papás me esperan.

― Déjame acompañarte ―pidió Dayu, tomando su mano derecha.

― Pero tu amigo… ―replicó Hoshi, mirando a Tastuán.

El viejo hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, interrumpiendo a la chica: ― No se preocupe por mí, señorita ―dijo, sonriendo un poco―. Deje que el chaval se comporte como un caballero y la acompañe a su casa, yo todavía tengo algo que hacer ―movió la caja un poco.

Dayu tomó de la mano a Hoshi y se dirigió al anciano: ― Enseguida vuelvo, señor.

― Tómate tu tiempo, chaval ―le recomendó Tastuán―, no me moveré de aquí. Además, hoy te mostraré el juego favorito de Sosuke Aizen.

El anciano se encaminó al interior del restaurante, mientras que Dayu y Hoshi se dirigieron a la derecha, donde unas casas más adelante vivía la chica con sus padres.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después Dayu entró en el restaurante, el cual seguía vacío con la excepción de que Tastuán ocupaba la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana de la comida, donde tenía sus notas. El viejo había montado un juego de ajedrez y estaba leyendo una revista, la cual traía de portada la imagen de un dragón negro de cabeza redondeada que mostraba sus afilados dientes amarillos.<p>

El joven tomó su mandil, el cual había dejado colgado en un clavo junto a la ventana de la cocina, sacó la libretita de las órdenes, anotó la cena del viejo, la llevó a la ventana y tomó asiento en la mesa del anciano, quien cerró la revista al oír al mesero sentarse.

― Vaya chaval ―dijo Tastuán, guardándose la revista―, nunca esperé encontrarte de ese modo tan romántico ―soltó una risilla.

Dayu sonrió tímidamente: ― Bueno, es que seguí su consejo de invitarla a comer ―explicó, un poco sonrojado.

― ¿Aquí? ―preguntó el anciano, señalando hacia abajo.

― No, en un restaurante del Distrito Uno ―respondió el joven.

― Ah ―soltó el hombre―, pero ayer me dijiste que no tenías dinero ―entrecerró su ojo y miró al chico―, ¿cómo le hiciste para llevarla al restaurante?― cuestionó.

El joven cruzó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares: ― Es que en la Academia le gané a un amigo una cuantiosa apuesta sobre si Kenpachi Zaraki había perdido alguna pelea ―respondió, deshaciendo el cruce de manos―. Para eso, le preguntamos a la profesora de Hakuda, y ella nos contó que sí, él había perdido dos peleas, así que gané ―hizo un gesto discreto de triunfo, aunque luego su expresión facial se apagó un poco―, pero también conseguí una paliza segura para mañana.

Tastuán se encogió un poco de hombros: ― Ni modo chaval, así son las apuestas. A veces ganas más problemas que dinero ―comentó, rascándose la ceja izquierda.

Dayu suspiró: ― Sólo espero poder caminar mañana después de la Academia ―soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y miró el tablero de ajedrez―, ¿vamos a jugar hoy? ―preguntó, señalando el juego.

― Así es chaval ―respondió el viejo, moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa―. El ajedrez era el juego preferido de Sosuke Aizen, tanto que ideaba sus planes en torno a él ―tosió un poco―. Además, hoy te contaré la primera parte de la última partida de ajedrez de Sosuke.

El joven iba a exteriorizar su duda de a que se refería con última partida cuando la cena del hombre fue anunciada. Se levantó, trajo el plato y la taza y los dejó enfrente del anciano.

El hombre tomó sus palillos: ― Muy bien chaval, ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer? ―preguntó, tomando el primer cuadrito de tofu y comiéndolo.

Dayu tomó sus notas: ― En que Aizen llegó a Karakura para fabricar la Oken ―respondió―, aunque me dijo que Aizen se llevó una sorpresa.

Tastuán tragó el tofu: ― Sí, sí y una muy grande ―reafirmó, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. Verás chaval, una vez que Sosuke llegó a Karakura encontró al resto de los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13. Ahí, el comandante Yamamoto le explicó a Aizen que su plan había fallado ―pausó para meterse el tofu a la boca.

― ¿Falló el plan de Aizen? ―preguntó el joven, alzando una ceja y dirigiendo su vista al hombre.

El viejo pasó el tofu: ― En parte chaval ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―, y aquí es donde está la sorpresa. Mientras Sosuke preparaba su llegada a Karakura, Yamamoto le ordenó a Kisuke Urahara que trasladara a la ciudad y sus habitantes a un sitio de la Sociedad de Almas y los pusiera a dormir temporalmente ―comió el tofu y tomó otro cuadrito―. Para eso, Kisuke diseñó cuatro gigantescos pilares para que sirvieran de transporte para la gente y también para crear una ciudad falsa en donde pudieran pelear sin lastimar a inocentes ―pausó para comer el tofu.

― Así que Aizen llegó a una falsa Karakura ―comentó Dayu, un poco inseguro.

Tastuán deglutió el bocado: ― Exacto chaval ―aseguró, dándole un sorbo al té―. Bueno, como iba diciendo, Sosuke, Kaname y Gin llegaron a la falsa Karakura y se encontraron al resto de los capitanes y tenientes del Seireitei ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. El primer movimiento lo hizo el comandante Yamamoto, al liberar su zanpakuto y encerrar al trío de traidores en una cerca de fuego. Pero Sosuke y los otros dos ex-capitanes no iban a pelear solos. De la Garganta por donde llegó Aizen salieron los tres primeros espadas, Starrk, Baraggan y Halibel. Así ―señaló el tablero de ajedrez―, el juego final había comenzado ―se llevó a la boca el tofu y lo comió. Después, con cuidado de no tirar las piezas, acercó el tablero para situarlo entre él y el chico—. Elige chaval, ¿blancas o negras?

Dayu dejó sus notas de momento: ― Negras ―decidió y volvió a tomar sus papeles.

El viejo giró el tablero, para así quedar de cara con las blancas: ― Bueno, al quedar Sosuke encerrado, éste le ordenó a los Espadas que se encargaran de destruir los pilares para así acceder a la verdadera ciudad. De esa tarea se encargó la Fracción de Baraggan ―movió un peón de los de en medio.

El joven terminó de apuntar y movió el peón de la extrema derecha: ― Disculpe, pero ¿qué es una Fracción? ―preguntó.

Tastuán movió otro peón de los de en medio: ― No te lo expliqué ayer, ¿verdad? ―el mesero negó con la cabeza―. Una Fracción era uno o más Arrancares que estaban al servicio de un Espada ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu y lo comió―. Hay Espadas que nunca llegaron a tener Fracción, como el caso de Ulquiorra Cifer, u otros que tenían varios subordinados, como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, quien perdió su Fracción en su incursión temeraria a Karakura, o Baraggan Louisebairn, cuyos subordinados le eran extremadamente obedientes. Te toca chaval ―le indicó, señalando el tablero con su palma izquierda.

Dayu terminó de anotar y movió al peón que tapaba al caballo derecho.

El viejo movió el alfil izquierdo un poco: ― Como en la Fracción de Baraggan eran varios Arrancares, se dividieron en grupos y cada grupo se fue a un pilar. Algunos tenientes y la capitana Soi Fong fueron a su encuentro ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu y lo comió―. A Starrk lo encaró el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku, mientras que Lilynette se enfrentó al capitán Juushiro Ukitake. Halibel enfrentó al capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya, y, al mismo tiempo, la Fracción de la Tercera Espada comenzó su pelea contra la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto y, posteriormente, Momo Hinamori, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Aizen ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu movió el peón situado enfrente de la reina y continuó anotando: ― ¿Y por qué le sorprendió ver a su antigua teniente? ―preguntó, mirando al viejo.

El hombre movió el peón que obstruía al caballo izquierdo: ― Sosuke pensó que la chica ya había superado el hecho de haberla traicionado ―respondió, rascándose la barbilla―. En fin, las cosas se iban poniendo interesantes debido a que la Fracción de Baraggan fue derrotada por Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumuchika Ayasegawa y una pequeña intervención del capitán Sajin Komamura. Sin embargo, un miembro de la Fracción logró destruir un pilar, debilitando un poco la ilusión ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―. Mientras tanto, Baraggan se enojó por la derrota de su fracción y decidió pelear contra la capitana Soi Fong, y al mismo tiempo Starrk libraba una pelea bastante buena con Shunsui y Juushiro no quería combatir con Lilynette, aunque la niña después ayudó al Primer Espada con su pelea. La fracción de Halibel convocó a un monstruo llamado Allon para que luchara contra Rangiku y Momo, pero fue derrotado por Yamamoto y su zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka. Y Halibel y Toushiro seguían en una pelea bastante pareja ―pausó para comer el tofu.

Dayu movió el peón que estaba enfrente del alfil izquierdo.

El viejo adelantó un poco la reina: ― Al ver que los Espadas no conseguían algún avance en sus batallas y estaban siendo vencidos, Sosuke se comenzó a impacientar. Esto provocó que de la Garganta saliera un Arrancar que se llamaba Wonderweiss y una cosa llamada Fura. Préstame una hoja y un lápiz por favor, te los voy a dibujar ―pidió de manera amable.

El joven le pasó las cosas y el viejo comenzó a dibujar. En menos de cinco minutos las imágenes monocromáticas de un arrancar joven y un objeto de forma ovalada aparecieron en el papel.

Tastuán acercó los dibujos hacia Dayu: ― Mira chaval, este es Wonderwiss ―señaló al Arrancar, el cual tenía aspecto de un muchacho de trece años, con la boca un poco abierta y su mirada algo perdida y en su cabeza tenía una especie de tiara―, y esto se llama Fura ―ahora señaló a una cosa de forma ovoide, cubierto de algo parecido a unas escamas, con cuatro patas y un diminuto ojo en uno de sus extremos laterales―. Estos dos tenían funciones un poco importantes, ya que ambos fueron creados para contrarrestar los ataques de la zanpakuto de Yamamoto ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu y lo comió―. Fura, con un soplido, apagó la cerca que rodeaba a Sosuke y sus compinches, mientras que Wonderweiss más tarde se encargaría de sellar los poderes de Ryujin Jakka ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu y señaló el tablero con su palma izquierda.

Dayu movió el peón que tapaba a la torre izquierda: ― ¿Y Aizen ya pudo pelear? ―preguntó, retomando la escritura de sus notas.

El hombre avanzó el peón que estaba enfrente del alfil derecho: ― Si chaval ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu y comiéndolo―. Al ser libres, Sosuke y sus compinches entraron en la batalla. A su vez, los Vizards, liderados por Shinji Hirako, llegaron al lugar de la pelea ― le dio un sorbo a su té.

― ¿Vizards? ― preguntó el joven sin mover alguna pieza.

Tastuán dejó su taza: ― Ah no te he aclarado esa duda verdad ―el mesero negó―. Un Vizard es la contraparte de un Arrancar, un shinigami con poderes de hollow ―explicó, tomando un cuadrito de tofu―. Como verás, Shinji y su grupo tuvieron secuelas después de que cayeron en la trampa de Sosuke en el pasado y por consecuencia se convirtieron en Vizards. En fin, cuando Sosuke entró en la batalla lo primero que hizo fue lastimar a Halibel, interrumpiendo así su pelea contra Toushiro. Con su última Espada herida de gravedad, Sosuke incitó a los Vizards a pelear mediante insultos. Vamos chaval, te toca ―señaló el tablero

Dayu movió el peón que estaba enfrente del alfil derecho: ― ¿Qué clase de insultos? ―preguntó.

El viejo movió el peón que tapaba la torre derecha: ― Pues los llamó… ―respondió y se rascó la barbilla con la mano derecha, pensando― ¿como los llamó? ―murmuró, tamborileando ahora los dedos en su barbilla― ¡Ah, sí! ―exclamó, separando su mano de la barbilla y alzándola un poco en el aire― Los llamó "Arrancares defectuosos que ya llevaban un siglo muertos", y esto al parecer ofendió muchísimo a Hiyori Saguraki, quien se lanzó contra Sosuke. Pero fue interceptada rápidamente por Shinso, la zanpakuto de Gin, dejándola bastante herida ― pausó para comer un cuadrito de tofu.

El mesero movió el peón que estaba frente al rey: ― ¿La mató? ― cuestionó, un poco curioso.

Tastuán movió el caballo izquierdo: ― No, ya que Shinji logró rescatarla y otro Vizard, Hachigen, que tenía poderes similares a los de Orihime, la curó ―respondió, y le dio un sorbo al té―. Con Hiyori herida, Sosuke desenvainó a Kyoka Suigetsu para pelear contra su antiguo capitán, aunque éste estaba esperando el momento ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu movió el peón que tapaba al caballo izquierdo: ― ¿A qué se refiere con esperar ese momento? ―cuestionó.

El hombre movió el peón que estaba frente a la torre izquierda: ― Pues es muy simple chaval ―contestó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano izquierda―. Como sabrás, Kyoka Suigetsu era la reina de las ilusiones, aunque ella trabajaba con la percepción de los demás y que fuera acorde a la de Sosuke ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu, lo masticó y lo deglutió―. Así que Shinji le mostró a su antiguo teniente su zanpakuto, Sakanade, y su extraña habilidad, más rara que la de Kyoka Suigetsu.

El joven movió un poco un peón del lado derecho: ― ¿Y que hacía Sakanade? ―interrogó, con algo de curiosidad.

El viejo retrocedió la reina: ― Pues volteaba la percepción del mundo ―contestó, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―, haciendo que el cielo quedara como la tierra y la tierra como el cielo ―explicó y pausó para comer el tofu―. Y también afectaba los movimientos, haciendo que si querías ir a la izquierda te movieras a la derecha y moverte hacia delante te conducía hacia atrás ―aclaró, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. En fin, hizo de la percepción del mundo de Sosuke un enredo digno de algún videojuego ―se llevó el tofu a la boca y lo comió―. Pero como en todo videojuego, uno nunca tarde en agarrar el hilo de la situación, y a Sosuke le llevó un tiempo mínimo en saber como moverse en esa percepción ―pausó para darle un sorbo a su té.

Dayu adelantó el alfil derecho un poco: ― Entonces ya pudo jugar el juego de Shiji ―comentó, volviendo a sus notas.

El anciano movió uno de los peones de la derecha: ― Así es chaval ―reafirmó y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Pero Sosuke sintió lo que no había sentido en sus casi doscientos años de espiritualidad ―se llevó a la boca el tofu y lo comió.

El joven movió un peón del lado izquierdo, tapándole el paso al peón de Tastuán: ― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó, alentando al viejo.

Tastuán movió el caballo derecho: ― Lo hirieron ―respondió, moviendo sus manos como si explicara algo sencillo―, tanto física como emocionalmente. Si bien sólo fue un corte en un brazo, para Sosuke fue como si le propinaran un hachazo a su autoestima. Ya que con eso se demostró que no era del todo invencible, pero a su vez encendió un poco la ira de Sosuke ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu―. Así, ya un poco enojado, fue capaz de atacar y herir a Shinji en su propio juego y desactivó a Sakanade ―se detuvo para comer el tofu―. Pero algo que no tenía esperado pasó.

Dayu movió uno de los peones de la derecha: ― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―cuestionó.

El viejo le eliminó el peón que acababa de mover: ― Ichigo Kurosaki llegó a la falsa Karakura ―respondió, comiendo otro cuadrito de tofu.

El joven adelantó al caballo derecho: ― ¿Entonces sobrevivió en Hueco Mundo? ―preguntó, con un deje de emoción.

El anciano movió la reina diagonalmente varios cuadros: ― Si, al parecer no tuvo problemas para vencer a Ulquiorra Cifer y salir de Las Noches. Jaque, chaval ―anunció y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu movió el rey un cuadro a la derecha: ― ¿Y eso influyó mucho en el comportamiento de Aizen? ―preguntó, sin apartar la vista de sus notas.

Tastuán retrocedió la reina y se llevó el tofu a la boca: ― No mucho, chaval ―contestó―. Verás, con Ichigo presente, se desataron las habilidades bélicas y la crueldad de Sosuke. Como Kaname salió derrotado pero vivo de su pelea, Sosuke acabó por matarlo. Después Ichigo se enfrentó a él con una máscara hollow, pero aun así Sosuke salió ileso ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―. Cuando se dispuso a atacar nuevamente al joven de pelo naranja, los capitanes y los vizards cargaron contra Sosuke ―se llevó el tofu a la boca para comerlo.

El joven eliminó un peón del viejo: ― ¿Y por qué todos contra Aizen? ¿Qué no va contra la ética de las peleas entre shinigamis? ―preguntó, dejando sus notas y alzando una ceja.

El viejo movió un peón de los de la derecha: ― Pues sí chaval, pero en esos momentos las reglas no importaron ―respondió, y le dio un sorbo al té―. Aun así, Sosuke pudo con todos ellos. Primero Toushiro y Shunsui arremetieron, con feroces y certeros golpes, a los cuales salió bien librado. Luego intervinieron el capitán Komamura con su enorme bankai y los vizards Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru y Rojuro Otoribashi, con los cuales Sosuke no tuvo ningún problema en vencerlos ―pausó para comer un cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu movió un peón de los del centro: ― ¿Los mató? ―preguntó.

Tastuán adelantó el alfil derecho hacia el centro: ― No, sólo los noqueó ―respondió, rascándose la sien derecha―. Al derrotar a esos cuatro oponentes, Sosuke atacó a la capitana Soi Fong y anuló la letal técnica de su zanpakuto Zubemachi, pero Shinji volvió a usar su zanpakuto y logró desbalancear la percepción de Sosuke de nuevo, cosa que fue aprovechada por Shunsui para herirlo y por Toushiro ―rápidamente ensartó un cuadrito de tofu en un palillo y se lo mostró al mesero― para atravesarle el pecho ―se comió el cuadrito ensartado.

El joven movió el caballo izquierdo: ― ¿Y con eso fue vencido? ―interrogó, un poco escéptico.

El viejo movió un peón central, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risilla: ― No, chaval ―contestó, sonriendo un poco―. Cuando Toushiro atravesó a Sosuke, Ichigo le gritó al capitán que por qué demonios había hecho eso. Todos creyeron que en ese momento Ichigo era un reverendo idiota, pero poco a poco el cuerpo de Sosuke fue cambiado por el de Momo, la cual mostraba una mirada moribunda y un fino hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, donde se encontraba Momo estaba Sosuke, quien dejó fuera de combate a los tenientes Izuru e Iba Tetsuzaemon ―pausó para darle un sorbo al té.

Dayu eliminó al peón que acababa de mover el viejo: ― ¿Pero cómo le hizo Aizen para hacer eso? ―preguntó, con algo de sorpresa y dejando sus notas.

El anciano movió el peón de su extrema derecha: ― ¿Ya se te olvidaron las habilidades de Sosuke, chaval? ―respondió con otra pregunta y sonriendo.

El joven eliminó un peón de la derecha y pensó un poco: ― ¿Acaso usó su zanpakuto? ―respondió con duda.

Tastuán movió el peón de la extrema izquierda: ― Así es, chaval ―le felicitó, tomando un cuadrito de tofu―. Sosuke comenzó a usar a Kyoka Suigetsu desde el momento que la desenvainó, logrando que todos, a excepción de Ichigo, cayeran en la ilusión. Después de vencer a los tenientes, Sosuke cargó contra Shinji, Shunsui, Soi Fong y Toushiro, derrotándolos sin ningún problema ―pausó para comer el tofu.

Dayu movió un peón de la derecha: ― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―cuestionó de forma alentadora.

El hombre eliminó un peón con el caballo izquierdo: ― Yamamoto entró en la batalla ―tosió un poco―. Aunque al principio Ichigo iba a encarar a Sosuke, el comandante fue quien le hizo frente. Después de un rato en esquivar los ataques del comandante, Sosuke lo atravesó y Yamamoto le aferró el brazo, diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a usarse el mismo como una bomba para eliminar a Sosuke.

El joven avanzó la torre izquierda: ― Algo así como un kamikaze ―opinó, con un poco de inseguridad

El viejo retrocedió el caballo izquierdo: ― Podría decirse, chaval ―afirmó, moviendo la cabeza en forma positiva―, pero Wonderweiss se interpuso entre ellos, saliendo bastante mal herido, pero logrando su objetivo: sellar la zanpakuto de Yamamoto. A su vez, el Arrancar se explotó así mismo, provocando una explosión tremenda, en la cual Yamamoto tuvo que intervenir para evitar que se expandiera ―pausó para tomar un cuadrito de tofu―. Con Yamamoto herido, Sosuke se le acercó para darle el golpe de gracia, pero el comandante efectuó su ataque kamikaze, pero aun así logró escapar y se encontró cara a cara con Ichigo ―se llevó el tofu a la boca y lo deglutió.

Dayu adelantó la torre derecha: ― ¿Y que pasó? ―inquirió de forma alentadora, con la vista en sus notas.

Tastuán avanzó un peón de la izquierda: ― Al enfrentarse a Ichigo, éste traía puesto su máscara de hollow, la cual incrementaba sus habilidades físicas como la fuerza y la velocidad ―le dio un sorbo al té―. Aun así, Sosuke logró resistir los embates de Ichigo muy fácilmente incluso con su forma de bankai. Hasta le dijo algunas palabras ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu y lo comió.

El joven movió el alfil izquierdo hasta eliminar un peón: ― ¿Qué le dijo? ―cuestionó, poniendo un poco de atención.

El viejo movió la torre izquierda hacia la derecha: ― Pues que el siempre lo estuvo vigilando desde su concepción ―respondió. Dayu arqueó una ceja, pues le parecía extraño―, y que cuando peleaba era atentamente observado para ver cómo se desarrollaban sus habilidades, cosa que desconcertó a Ichigo ―sonrió un poco― al igual que a ti, chaval.

El mesero retrocedió el alfil que uso anteriormente: ― Sí, me sonó un poco pervertido lo de la concepción ―dijo, parando su escritura y mirando al viejo―. Imaginé…―hizo una larga pausa― cosas con los padres de Ichigo.

El anciano soltó una fuerte carcajada y movió un peón de la derecha: ― Vaya mente que tienes, chaval ―rió otro poco―. Me imagino que también has de fabricar fantasías con tu novia ―Dayu adquirió un color granate intenso y el viejo sonrió muy pronunciadamente―. En fin, Ichigo no creyó ni una palabra de Sosuke y volvió al ataque, aunque dos personas más hicieron su aparición.

Dayu retrocedió el alfil derecho: ― ¿Quiénes? ―cuestionó.

Tastuán adelantó su alfil derecho: ― Gin Ichimaru e Isshin Kurosaki ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―, ya sabes que éste último era su padre, ¿verdad? ―Dayu asintió―. Bueno, Isshin alejó a Ichigo de Sosuke, pero el chico comenzó a pelear contra Gin, a su vez que Isshin contra Sosuke. La pelea entre los dos adultos era extraorndianria, hasta que Sosuke no pudo esquivar los ataques de Isshin, por lo cual recurrió a un plan.

El joven eliminó un peón de la derecha: ― ¿Qué plan? ―preguntó, con un poco de curiosidad.

El viejo eliminó un peón con su alfil izquierdo: ― Usar la Hogyouku ―contestó y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu―. Verás chaval, Sosuke se implantó el artefacto justo aquí ―se señaló el final del esternón―. Al estar la Hogyouku en su cuerpo, ésta pudo percibir que Sosuke se volvía más débil, así que inició un proceso de transformación, cubriendo al hombre con una sustancia blanca. Pero antes de cambiar de forma, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin aparecieron ―pausó para comer el tofu.

Dayu movió un peón de la derecha: ― ¿Y Aizen logró transformarse?―interrogó.

El hombre eliminó el peón que acababa de mover: ― Más tarde chaval. Primero tuvo que pelear un poco contra Kisuke con golpes de espada y muchísimo Kido ―respondió y tosió un poco―. En una etapa de la batalla logró herirlo, pero Kisuke logró implantarle una especie de mini-bombas, las cuales hicieron otra explosión de gran magnitud, pero aun así, Sosuke salió ileso y completó su primera transformación ―pausó para comer el tofu―. Préstame una hoja y tu bolígrafo chaval ―pidió de manera amable.

El joven eliminó el alfil derecho y le pasó las cosas al anciano. En menos de cinco minutos una imagen monocromática apareció. Era una figura humana, vestida a la usanza de los Arrancares, sólo que con la cabeza totalmente cubierta, a excepción de los ojos, como si su ropa fuera de una sola pieza.

El anciano le acercó el dibujo al mesero: ― Esto chaval ―señaló la imagen con el bolígrafo― es la primera transformación de Sosuke gracias a la Hogyoku ―explicó y tomó el último cuadrito de tofu―. Una especie de crisálida o capullo, con la cual obtuvo resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. Gracias a eso, pudo salir librado de un esfuerzo combinado entre los golpes de Yoruichi y las zanpakuto de Kisuke e Isshin. Los tres dieron una pelea bastante buena, logrando herir a Sosuke, pero él uso una especie de ataque kamikaze, logrando dejar fuera de combate a sus tres rivales ―pausó para comer el tofu y adelantó la torre izquierda.

Dayu eliminó la torre con su alfil izquierdo: ― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―preguntó de forma alentadora.

Tastuán eliminó el alfil derecho del joven con su único alfil: ― Después de derrotar a los tres adultos sufrió la segunda transformación ―le dio un sorbo a su té―. Prestame otra hoja, chaval, por favor y tu bolígrafo.

El joven retrocedió su torre derecha para eliminar el alfil y le pasó las cosas. Como en el primer dibujo del día, el viejo duró muy poco. Ahora, la monocromática imagen que apareció resultó ser Aizen con el mismo traje, sólo que a la altura del cuello lucía roto, además tenía el pelo más largo y los ojos muy oscuros.

El anciano le acercó el dibujo al muchacho: ― Como puedes ver, chaval ―señaló la imagen con el bolígrafo―, esta es la segunda transformación de Sosuke. Si con la primera se había hecho más fuerte, con esta sus habilidades se duplicaron. Al vencer a sus rivales, Gin apareció a su lado. Entonces, Sosuke le ordenó que abriera el Seikaimon para ir la Sociedad de Almas y hacer la Oken ―le dio el último sorbo al té y adelantó un poco la torre derecha.

Dayu movió la reina hacia el lado derecho: ― ¿Entonces Aizen logró dar con Karakura? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Tastuán adelantó la reina hasta quedar junto al caballo izquierdo del joven: ― Si chaval. Aunque eso ya te lo contaré mañana, debido a que las sorpresas nunca se le dejaron de presentar. Mueve chaval ―le señaló el tablero.

Dayu eliminó la única torre con uno de sus peones.

El viejo miró el tablero, pensativo: ― Bueno, hasta aquí le dejamos por hoy chaval ―dijo, tomando su bastón y levantándose con muchísimo esfuerzo―. Ya está oscuro y me tengo que ir, además dibuja cómo nos quedamos ―le sugirió.

El joven comenzó a dibujar un tablero bastante disparejo y, con pequeñas y feas imágenes, localizó cada pieza donde se habían quedado.

― Listó, señor ―anunció Dayu.

Tastuán asintió y comenzó a desmontar el juego y guardar las piezas en la caja que formó el tablero. Dayu se acercó a ayudarle, a lo cual el hombe agradeció.

― Muy bien chaval, nos vemos mañana ―se despidió, tendiéndole la mano derecha.

Dayu le estrechó la mano: ― De acuerdo, señor Tastuán, hasta mañana.

Con sus característicos pasos lentos, Tastuán y su juego de ajedrez comenzaron a abandonar el restaurante. Cuando se perdió de la vista, Dayu levantó el plato y la taza y los dejó en la ventana de la cocina. A continuación tomó asiento en su mesa y miró el último dibujo de Aizen.

― Vaya, esto si que es cambiar ―dijo para sí mismo―. Antes parecía hombre, ahora parece un poco afeminado ―dejó el dibujo―. Pero aun así, por lo que me contó el señor Tastuán fue alguien muy poderoso. Logró abatir a muchos capitanes y tenientes ―tomó el dibujo del juego de ajedrez―, pero salió mal de esos sucesos, ¿cómo le habrán hecho el jaque mate? ―se preguntó, tomando sus notas y contando los vencidos por Aizen.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

***Para este capítulo tuve que jugar ajedrez solo. Fue un poco raro pero gracioso  
><strong>

***Ofrezco una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar. He estado un poco ocupado en la escuela, y para mi es una prioridad. Además de que escribía a un ritmo bastante lento.  
><strong>

***La siguiente actualización será a finales del siguiente mes  
><strong>

**Respondiendo a los reviews:  
><strong>

_**Souji Vizard:** Hola. Que bueno que te siga gustado el capítulo. Como verás, he dividido en dos la última parte de la historia y me parece genial que te haya caido bien el personaje de Dayu.  
><em>

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Mate

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. ... Mate<strong>

― Esto va a estar frío ―dijo Dayu, para sí mismo. Estaba sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina, con un pedazo de hielo envuelto en un retazo de tela en su mano izquierda y a punto de ponérselo en su rostro.

― Mesero ―llamó un cliente.

― Voy ―respondió Dayu, poniéndose de pie y dejando la tela con hielo en un cuenco.

El joven se acercó a la mesa del cliente, el cual venía con su esposa y dos hijos, rápidamente. Los comensales observaron a Dayu llegar e hicieron gestos de asombro.

― ¿Pero qué le pasó, joven? ―preguntó la mujer, un poco preocupada.

Dayu se señaló el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba horriblemente morado: ― ¡Ah, esto! ―dijo despreocupado, ocasionando más asombro en los adultos― Es un premio a aguantar veinte minutos de la paliza más intensa de mi vida en la clase de Hakuda ―agregó.

Uno de los hijos, quien era niño y aparentaba seis años humanos miró a Dayu: ― ¿Usted está estudiando para ser shinigami? ―preguntó, señalando su ojo lastimado.

― Así es ―contestó, un poco orgulloso y apuntándose a sí mismo con el bolígrafo―. Es difícil, pero a mi me gusta. Además, la profesora comentó que si ya somos capaces de estar de pie después de seis clases así, nos llevará al mundo humano a practicar con hollows y otras criaturas ―le imprimió un poco de emoción a lo último que dijo, pero se serenó―. Y, ¿qué van a ordenar? ―preguntó.

― Cerdo teriyaki(1) con verduras al vapor y de tomar té verde, por favor ―pidió la mujer, entregándole la carta a Dayu.

El joven anotó la orden y recogió la carta: ― Enseguida se los traigo, con su permiso ―dio una leve reverencia y se retiró a dejar la orden en la ventana de la cocina.

Una vez que dejó el papel, se sentó en su mesa, tomó el pedazo de hielo y se lo colocó en el ojo amoratado.

― ¡Ah, está frío! ―respingó al contacto, pero luego soltó un suspiro de alivio ante el relajante efecto analgésico(2).

Durante cinco minutos mantuvo el hielo en su ojo, quitándolo algunos segundos para poder parpadear. A la cuarta vez que se quitó el hielo, observó a Tastuán entrar en el restaurante a paso lento y el juego de ajedrez bajo su brazo izquierdo.

El anciano se encaminó a la mesa de Dayu: ― Buenas tardes, chaval ―saludó, dejando el juego en la mesa.

― Buenas tardes, señor ―le devolvió el saludo el joven, y sacó su libreta de órdenes para anotar la cena del viejo.

Tastuán miró el amoratado ojo de Dayu: ― ¿Qué te pasó, chaval? ¿Acaso si era cierto lo de la paliza? ―preguntó, un poco burlón.

El joven fue a dejar la orden y volvió para aplicarse un rato más el hielo: ― Pues sí, señor ―respondió y río un poco―. A mi profesora de Hakuda no le gusta hablar de las derrotas de su ancestro ―presionó el hielo contra su ojo un poco.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla: ― Aunque las derrotas siempre se cuentan con la misma emoción que las victorias ―comentó y abrió el tablero para sacar las piezas―. Además, hay una derrota que todo el mundo festeja pero que no conoce la historia, y eso chaval es lo que vamos a ver hoy ―y le dio la vuelta al tablero, para dejar ver el lado cuadriculado.

Dayu sacó el dibujo de la partida anterior y le iba a ayudar a Tastuán a acomodar las piezas, pero la voz de su madre anunció que la orden de la familia ya estaba lista.

― Ve chaval ―dijo Tastuán, moviendo su mano izquierda―, yo aquí ordeno el juego como nos quedamos ayer.

El joven se levantó y fue a la ventana, por la orden de cerdo teriyaki con verduras y cuatro tazas de té verde y fue a dejarla a la familia.

― Aquí tienen ―dijo Dayu, repartiendo platos limpios y dejando la carne y los vegetales en el centro de la mesa.

― Muchas gracias joven ―correspondió la mujer, y comenzó a repartir la comida.

Dayu volvió a la mesa, donde el viejo acomodaba lentamente las piezas en el lugar que se habían quedado el día de ayer. Casi estaba a punto de tomar su lugar y la cena del viejo fue anunciada, obligando al mesero a ir por ella y entregársela al hombre.

Tastuán colocó el rey negro en su posición: ― Listo, es todo ―dijo, frotándose las manos―. Muy bien chaval, ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer? ―preguntó.

El joven tomó sus notas: ― A ver ―pasó varias hojas, dejándolas en la mesa―, en qué Aizen llegó a la verdadera Karakura, en compañía de Gin.

El viejo tosió un poco: ― Bueno, como verás Sosuke llegó a Karakura y allí se encontro con algunas gentes, las cuales murieron ante el terrible poder que emanaba ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―. Entre esas gentes había ciertas personas que le llamaron un poco la atención ―se llevó el tofu a la boca.

― ¿A quiénes? ―preguntó Dayu, observando al hombre.

Tastuán tragó el tofu: ― A unas personas que eran amigos de Ichigo, creo que se llamaban Tatsuki Arisawa y otra chica, así que decidió divertirse un rato cazándolas, junto con Gin. Creo que me tocaba, chaval ―movió el caballo izquierdo hacia delante― Jaque, chaval.

El joven movió el rey hacia la izquierda.

El viejo tomó otro cuadro de tofu: ― Pero hubo un momento en el que se escaparon, gracias a dos adultos ―eliminó un caballo con la reina―. Pero llegó otra sorpresa, ya que Rangiku Matsumoto fue a hablar con Gin ―pausó para tragar el tofu.

El joven eliminó la reina con su propia reina: ― ¿Y que pasó después? ―preguntó, de manera alentadora.

Tastuán eliminó un peón de la izquierda con el caballo: ― Gin fue a dirigirle unas palabras, aunque tenía la orden de matarla por parte de Sosuke ―respondió, dándole un sorbo a su té―. Así, Ichimaru la "asesinó" ―enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos― frente a los ojos de Sosuke.

Dayu movió un poco su torre izquierda: ― ¿Por qué dijo "asesinó"? ―preguntó, también haciendo las comillas con sus dedos― ¿Qué acaso fingió matarla?

El anciano adelantó el caballo derecho: ― Exacto, chaval ―respondió, sonriendo un poco―. Gin supo donde cortarla sin que se desangrara hasta morir ―tomó un cuadrito de tofu―. Entonces, con Rangiku "muerta" ―hizo especial entonación en la última palabra―, Sosuke le pidió a Gin que preparara la Oken, pero otra sorpresa surgió ―pausó y se llevó el tofu a la boca.

Dayu eliminó un caballo con un peón de la izquierda: ― ¿Y cuál fue? ―preguntó, sin mirar al hombre.

El anciano le eliminó el peón que usó recientemente: ― Gin lo traicionó ―respondió. El joven le dirigió una mirada de asombro―. Sí chaval, así como lo oyes. Resultó que Gin era como un doble agente, ¿entiendes? ―el mesero asintió―, y él averiguo por cuenta propia los planes de Sosuke, así como el funcionamiento de Kyoka Suigetsu ―pausó para tomar un cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu eliminó el peón que acababa de mover con su torre izquierda: ― Pero, ¿qué descubrió Gin acerca de la zampakuto de Aizen? ―preguntó.

Tastuán movió el caballo izquierdo a la derecha: ― Qué si tocabas la empuñadura no caerías en las ilusiones ―respondió y se llevó el tofu a la boca―. Así, Gin tocó la empuñadura y atacó a Sosuke. El ataque hizo enfadar mucho a Sosuke, y Gin también le explicó una cosa de su propia zampakuto, Shinso.

El joven eliminó un peón con su torre izquierda: ― ¿Qué cosa hacía la zampakuto de Gin? ―cuestionó, con cierta curiosidad.

El viejo retrocedió su único caballo: ― Pues tenía la habilidad de secretar una especie de veneno ―respondió, dándole un sorbo al té―. Cuando Gin cortaba a alguien, el veneno penetraba en el cuerpo de su oponente, y comenzaba a destruirlo desde adentro. Y esto es lo que precisamente comenzó a ocurrir con Sosuke. Con la herida de Shinso, empezó a desintegrarse, pero nunca lo hizo completamente, ¿sabes por qué? ―preguntó y tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

Dayu movió la torre hasta quedar en la línea del rey: ― No, no lo sé ―respondió―. Jaque, señor.

Tastuán movió su rey un cuadro adelante: ― Gracias a la Hogyoku ―respondió, y se llevó el tofu a la boca, lo masticó y lo tragó―. Pero Sosuke también le explicó a Gin que en realidad había dos Hogyoku, una de Urahara y otra de él, y las fusiono en una sola. Así que Sosuke soportó el veneno y se recuperó, sólo para atacar de una manera brutal a Gin ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu―. Pásame una hoja y tu bolígrafo por favor.

El mesero eliminó el único caballo del viejo: ― Jaque ―dijo, escribiendo un poco. Le pasó las cosas y el viejo comenzó a dibujar. En menos de cinco minutos, una imagen monocromática apareció en el papel. Era Aizen, con el pelo largo y una vestimenta de color claro. Se parecía bastante a la segunda transformación, sólo que esta vez tenía alas semejantes a las de una mariposa y el cabello notablemente más largo.

El anciano movió el rey diagonalmente hacia la izquierda y le mostró el dibujo: ― Esto chaval ―señaló la imagen con el bolígrafo― es la tercera transformación de Sosuke. No luce muy masculina ¿verdad? ―Dayu asintió con una sonrisa― Pero no te dejes engañar, aunque Sosuke luce un poco marica, sus habilidades se incrementaron ―pausó para comer otro cuadrito de tofu.

El joven avanzó el peón central: ― ¿De qué forma? ―interrogó.

Tastuán avanzó su único peón: ― Verás, se recuperó fácilmente del veneno de Shinso y atacó a Gin ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―. Le propinó un tremendo corte en el pecho y después le arrancó un brazo con una horrible facilidad, como si le arrancaras las alas a un pollo rostizado ―Dayu hizo una cara de asombro―. Y finalmente lo atravesó, pero no lo mató, ya que llegó Rangiku en compañía de Ichigo Kurosaki ―se llevó el tofu a la boca.

Dayu avanzó su peón central y lo coronó, cambiándolo por su alfil: ― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―inquirió, de manera alentadora.

El viejo avanzó su único peón: ― Pues, como en un buen drama, Gin murió en los brazos de Rangiku ―respondió, dándole un sorbo a su té―. E Ichigo Kurosaki entró en la pelea con una nueva imagen y poder, y su primera acción fue llevarse a Sosuke lejos de Karakura, para poder pelear a sus anchas ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu.

El joven eliminó el único peón con la reina: ― Jaque, y ¿cómo era la imagen de Ichigo Kurosaki? ―preguntó, con algo de curiosidad.

Tastuán movió diagonalmente el rey a la izquierda: ― Puedes buscarla en cualquier libro que cuente la biografía de Ichigo Kurosaki, chaval ―respondió―, sólo busca "Los cambios durante la traición" y esas imágenes son las de Ichigo a lo largo de la batalla con Sosuke ―tosió un poco―. En fin, cuando ambos contendientes estuvieron lejos de todos, comenzaron su pelea. Sosuke, para demostrar su poder atacó una montaña y la hizo pedazos. Entonces, chocaron espadas con una fuerza tan tremenda, chaval, que el aire se volvía denso por los reiatsus emanados, además de que nunca faltaba el intercambio de palabras entre los rivales. Sosuke e Ichigo estuvieron batiéndose un buen rato, hasta que algo pasó ―pausó para comer un cuadrito de tofu.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Dayu, de manera alentadora, sin mover alguna pieza.

El viejo le dio un sorbo a su té: ― Ichigo logró detener la zampakuto de Sosuke sólo con su mano ―contestó, moviendo su mano derecha y abriendo y cerrando los dedos―. Esto hizo que Sosuke se enfadara muchísimo, así que invocó un Kido prohibido. Vamos chaval, mueve ―señaló el tablero con su mano izquierda.

El joven avanzó un poco su peón: ― ¿Cuál Kido prohibido? ―cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

Tastuán avanzó el rey un cuadrito hacia delante: ― Uno que se llama Kurohitsugi ―respondió, tomando otro cuadrito de tofu―, el cual consiste en encerrar a tu oponente en una caja negra de reiatsu y dejar que el interior de la caja lo aplaste. Esto hizo Sosuke, pero a una escala gigantesca, ya que la caja resultante medía más de veinte metros de alto ―Dayu abrió un poco los ojos―. Sí fue impresionante, pero aun así Ichigo lo deshizo con blandir su espada, logrando sacar más a Sosuke de sus casillas. Vamos chaval, mueve ―señaló el tablero y se llevó el tofu a la boca.

Dayu avanzó un poco su peón: ― Quebrar tan impresionante Kido debió ocasionarle mucha furia a Aizen ―comentó, escribiendo un poco.

El viejo movió el rey a la derecha: ― Vaya que sí, chaval ―afirmó, tosiendo un poco―, ya que Sosuke consideraba a Ichigo un simple humano y eso de que le estuviera ganando no estaba contemplado en sus planes. En medio de la ira desmedida de Sosuke, Ichigo logró herirlo de gravedad, con lo cual desencadenó la última transformación del excapitán. Préstame otra hoja y tu bolígrafo, chaval por favor ―pidió de manera amable.

Dayu movió su peón y lo coronó, recuperando a su caballo. A continuación, le pasó las cosas al anciano, quien comenzó a dibujar. En menos de cinco minutos, otra imagen monocromática apareció en el papel, la cual mostraba a Aizen cubierto de una máscara oscura, el pelo largo y mostrando dientes afilados. Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de una segunda capa de piel, y tres protuberancias medianas adornaban su torso y abdomen. Las alas de mariposa cambiaron por otras más grotescas, ya que cada ala parecía conformarse por tentáculos unidos por membranas. Cada tentáculo terminaba en lo que parecía un cráneo y la cara interna de las alas tenían ojos negros.

Tastuán le acercó el dibujo al mesero: ― Esto chaval ―señaló la imagen en el dibujo― es la cuarta transformación de Sosuke. Aquí su poder era desmedido. Tan sólo con arrojar un cero, que es una habilidad hollow, a Ichigo produjo una explosión parecida a la de una bomba atómica ―le entregó el dibujo al joven.

Dayu recibió la imagen: ― Disculpe pero, ¿qué es una bomba atómica? ―preguntó, con mucha curiosidad.

El viejo tomo otro cuadrito de tofu: ― Es un arma humana de destrucción masiva ―respondió y se llevó el tofu a la boca―. Como te iba diciendo, Sosuke le arrojó un cero a Ichigo, hiriéndolo un poco. Después se le lanzó y lo aprisionó, disparándole oto cero, pero de proporciones titánicas, ya que usó toda su fuerza. Aun así, Ichigo logró salir de esa y cambió de forma, dispuesto a derrotar a Sosuke ―pausó para tomar otro cuadrito de tofu y movió al rey un cuadro hacia atrás.

Dayu movió su caballo derecho a la izquierda: ― ¿A qué forma? ―inquirió, un poco emocionado.

El anciano movió el rey hacia delante: ― En una que se llamaba Getsuga Tensho final ―contestó, rascándose la nariz―. Búscalo en cualquier libro chaval. En fin, con Ichigo en esa forma, Sosuke se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero no podía sentir su reiatsu. Esto indicaba que Ichigo había superado a Sosuke e invocó otra habilidad ―tomó otro cuadrito de tofu.

El joven movió la torre izquierda hacia la misma línea que el rey blanco: ― ¿Qué habilidad? ―preguntó, sin ocultar la poca emoción que le imprimió al cuestionamiento.

Tastuán tosió un poco y movió adelante al rey: ― Algo llamado Mugetsu ―contestó―, el cual hace que reine la oscuridad. En este ambiente, Ichigo le propinó un terrible golpe a Sosuke, y casi lo rebana como pescado. Ya iba a terminar con él, cuando el legendario shinigami comenzó a perder sus poderes ―soltó una risilla―. Una vez sin poderes, Sosuke se dispuso a acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero la última sorpresa de la batalla apareció ―pausó y le dio un sorbo a su té.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―cuestionó Dayu, mirando al hombre.

El viejo tomó el último cuadrito de tofu: ― Sosuke comenzó a perder sus poderes ―respondió y se llevó el tofu a la boca―. Además, también apareció Kisuke Urahara, atacándolo por la espalda con algo que el llamó sello ―le dio un sorbo a su té―. Kisuke le explicó algo de que el Hogyoku ya no reconocía a Sosuke como su amo, por lo cual comenzó a quitarle sus poderes. Después, ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir acerca del pilar de la Sociedad de Almas, el Rey, cosa que sacó de sus casillas a Sosuke. Pero entonces, el sello de Kisuke se activó completamente, derrotando de manera definitiva a Sosuke Aizen ―le dio un largo sorbo al té, dejando su taza vacía―. Vamos chaval ― señaló el tablero con su palma derecha.

Dayu asintió y movió la reina hacia el rey. Tastuán dejó caer la pieza, provocando un ruidito agudo y fuerte en el tablero. Después, ambos desmontaron el juego.

― ¿Y qué pasó después que encerraran a Aizen? ―inquirió el joven.

El viejo se rascó la nariz: ― Diez días después de su captura lo juzgaron ―contestó―. Al principio fueron dieciocho mil ochocientos años de condena, pero Sosuke subestimó a los jueces, por lo que su sentencia aumentó a veinte mil años ―estornudó―. Un tiempo después un quincy, llamado Juhabach, intentó convencerlo de que se uniera a su ejército, pero rechazó la oferta ―dio un largo suspiro―. Y así pasó el tiempo, ya que no es eterno, hubo más guerras, algunos shinigamis murieron y el equilibrio espiritual fue roto y restaurado incontables veces. Y un día, Sosuke salió de prisión.

― Y al ser libre, ¿planeó su venganza o algún plan malvado? ―cuestionó Dayu, escribiendo la última parte de sus notas.

Tastuán soltó una risa: ― No lo creo chaval. Ahora soy sólo un viejo, ¿qué daño podría hacer? ―contestó, con una sonrisa.

Dayu abrió muchísimo los ojos y volteó a ver, de par en par, al hombre que tenía a su lado. Inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, como si estuviera al rojo vivo y señaló al anciano con su índice derecho.

― Usted, usted, usted… ―fue lo único que logró articular Dayu por la sorpresa.

El anciano se señaló a sí mismo: ― Sí chaval, yo soy Sosuke Aizen ―confirmó, un poco más serio―. Date la vuelta para que puedas verlo por ti mismo.

Dayu obedeció al hombre y se dio media vuelta. Ahí, de pie, una imagen de él, pero algunos años más grande, se encontraba de pie. Vestido de shinigami, tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante, una katana en su flanco izquierdo y una insignia de teniente sujeta a su brazo izquierdo.

El joven estaba un poco aturdido: ― Ves chaval ―la voz del anciano lo hizo reaccionar―, sólo Sosuke Aizen puede crear esta clase de ilusiones. ¿Me crees ahora? ―preguntó.

El mesero dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su "otro yo", dispuesto a tocarlo: ― Sí, si le creo ―respondió en un murmuro. Casi estaba a punto de tocar la insignia, cuando "el otro Dayu" se fragmento en varios fragmentos transparentes, además que al mismo tiempo se escuchó un fuerte ataque de tos.

Dayu volteó a mirar a Aizen. El hombre estaba tosiendo de una manera horrible, y tenía la mano derecha en su pecho. El chico no dudó y fue a auxiliarlo, dándole algunos golpecitos en su espalda.

El anciano respiró más tranquilo: ― Gracias, chaval ―dijo, aun con la mano en su pecho―. Crear ilusiones ocupa muchísimo reiatsu, y ya no estoy apto para hacerlas. Además, estar encerrado veinte mil años sin poder practicar hace que pierda el toque y mis fuerzas se vean menguadas. También tener vendado el ojo por tanto tiempo hizo que lo perdiera ―se tocó la cuenca ocular vacía y miró sus manos―. Ya no soy el mismo chaval, ya no ―agregó, con un deje de resignación.

El joven estaba todavía un poco aturdido: ― Pero, usted no podría ser Sosuke Aizen. Él era arrogante, hablador, maldito… ―se vio interrumpido por la mano derecha del viejo.

― Sí, chaval, pero también era bastante educado al entablar conversaciones fuera de las peleas ―aclaró, rascándose la nariz―. Dime, ¿acaso alguna vez te ofendí en estas pláticas? ―preguntó, mirando fijamente al joven.

― No ―fue la corta respuesta de Dayu.

Aizen sonrió un poco: ― Lo ves, chaval. Hay que aprender a escuchar ―golpeó suavemente su oreja izquierda―. Tú has sido la primera persona en escuchar mi historia desde mi propia perspectiva, y eso es algo que no conoce nadie, ni siquiera los que están en prisión en estos momentos, ni el resto de las almas que han nacido y muerto a lo largo de estos veinte mil años ―se levantó de su asiento con una gran dificultad y tomó su juego de ajedrez―. Chaval, te invito a que vuelvas a leer mi historia y verás que no denigro a los enemigos ni me glorifico. Eso es algo bueno, ya que la neutralidad en esos relatos te va a ayudar a formar un punto de vista. Si los demás no aceptan tus opiniones, no te preocupes, ya que eres y, probablemente, serás el único en conocer la verdad acerca de mi ―estornudó.

― Si, señor Aizen ―dijo Dayu, un poco inseguro―, lo tomaré en cuenta.

― Bueno chaval ―continuó Aizen―, es hora de retirarme. Fue un enorme placer el haberte contado mi historia, y las cenas gratis estuvieron deliciosas ―le tendió la mano derecha―. Nos veremos luego, y me contarás como te fue en historia.

Dayu le estrechó la mano: ― No fue nada señor ―le correspondió―. Y también quiero agradecerle por haberme contado y compartido su historia.

― Que tengas buenas noches, chaval ―le deseó Aizen.

― Igualmente señor ―le devolvió Dayu las buenas intenciones.

El viejo se dio la media vuelta, caminado lentamente hacia la calle iluminada por faroles. Dayu lo observaba, cuando una duda lo asaltó y se acercó al hombre.

― Disculpe señor ―comenzó el joven―, ¿por qué se presentó como Tastuán el día que lo conocí? ―preguntó.

Aizen sonrió un poco y miró al mesero: ― Es muy simple chaval. No ibas a creer a la primera que yo era Sosuke Aizen, así que usé un nombre que oí el día que salí de prisión ―respondió―. Nos vemos chaval, algún día te volveré a ver ―y se alejó del restaurante, desapareciendo por el lado derecho de la entrada.

Dayu observó el recorrido del viejo y fue a levantar los platos sucios de las mesas. Los dejó en la ventana de la cocina y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Tomó el pedazo de hielo y se lo colocó en el ojo, presionándolo un poco. Al conseguir el efecto analgésico, miró sus notas con una sonrisa. Eran un grueso puño de hojas, que contenían información y dibujos borrados y olvidados por la gente a través de los milenios. Probablemente sea la única fuente de información de Sosuke Aizen en toda la Sociedad de Almas, y ahora él la tenía en su poder.

Dayu dejó el pedazo de hielo en su cuenco y comenzó a ordenar las notas con los dibujos. Ya mañana las llevaría a darles un formato adecuado en un lugar donde encuadernaran libros. No importaba si Fujiwara le calificaba con un 70, él valoraría el trabajo como si fuera de 100.

Ya que Dayu Yoshida consiguió, de una increíble fuente, un fragmento de la historia que ocurrió veinte mil años hacia atrás.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

***Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo, y gracias a todos los lectores por recibirlo de una buena manera. Se que no fue muy popular como otros, pero me gustó compartirles mi primera historia de este fandom.  
><strong>

***Los invito a darse una vuelta por mis otras historias, espero que también les parezcan interesantes.  
><strong>

***Nos vemos y, desde México, les deseo éxito en su vida.  
><strong>

**Glosario  
><strong>

**(1) Teriyaki: Una forma japonesa de asar la carne. Primero la remojan en una salsa espesa, compuesta por diversos ingredientes, y luego la asan a las brasas.  
><strong>

**(2) Analgésico: Sustancia o acción que disminuyen los efectos del dolor.  
><strong>

Respondiendo a los reviews:

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **Hola. Que bueno que les haya gustado la historia. Me sorprendió mucho su serie de reviews por capítulo, ya que me gustaron sus comentarios acerca del fic (le atinaron a las parejas que me agradan), además me motivaron a escribir un poco más rápido. Y les agradezco su lectura, espero que hayan disfrutado toda la historia. Nos vemos._

_**Guest:** Hola. Que bueno que te gustó el fic, y pues ya llegó el capítulo final. Ojalá que hayas disfrutado de la lectura de todo el fic. Nos vemos._

_**July-nyaan: **Hola. Que bueno que mi historia te haya parecido buena y te haya gustado. Espero que en general hayas disfrutado la lectura de toda la historia. Nos vemos_

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
